


School Life of Frustrating Teenage Hormones

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During another seemingly mundane day of collecting items to build a Monokuma back up, Chihiro becomes overwhelmed by unbearable heat and an incredibly sudden and awkward attraction to a fellow classmate. After taking a nasty fall, the programmer starts to have vivid fantasies that only become worse every time Mondo enters a room. School Mode AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just needing to get some pointless smut out of my system. Haven't written it in a long while and I feel like it's just time. Of course I had to pluck out the most innocent character to write about, right? Trying to keep Chihiro's gender as ambiguous as possible by writing in first person and leaving out any big details so you are free to imagine the kid as whatever feel is right! I also considered making this a Chimondo/Chishimaru thing, but then I wasn't quite sure. Hrm.
> 
> First chapter is just like a short prologue. Next chapter is where the rating kicks in.

The room was hot. I literally felt like I was on fire. I stood before the front desk, absently brushing aside a folder of papers, finding nothing but more students’ homework underneath. We were looking for a manual, some screws, and some marbles to put together what Monokuma called a “Warlockuma.” So far, we had put together about four backups and that strange bear hadn’t liked a single one. I stared down at the papers before me, running my fingers over the scribbled down math equations before breathing out. It had been a month and I hadn’t learned a thing. Except that maybe sweaters and stockings weren’t the best attire when exploring the school for items. I breathed in deep, feeling my tiny body shake temporarily as my head began to get a bit fuzzy. How hot was it in here? I tugged at the collar of my jacket, pulling at the hair that clung to the back of my neck from sweat.

“Find anything useful yet?” Mondo called from somewhere behind me and I glanced over my shoulder, watching him jerk open a storage cubby in the corner of the room. For the first time in forever, I had seen him without his jacket, for he had left it in his room due to the heat. His tanned arms were strong, and probably bigger than half my body. Part of me wanted to head back to my own dorm to change into something more comfortable, but having too much skin exposed in front of my friends felt more uncomfortable than this heat. Like in gym, where he had to wear those short bottoms… I turned my attention back towards the table and neatly stacked the papers on top of one another.

I rounded the desk and took a seat in the heavy leather chair behind it. A small puff of dust blew out around me and I coughed for a moment, fanning it away with my hand. “N-n-no,” I murmured back, staring half lidded at my fellow student. As Mondo swept open the cubby door, a pile of abandoned jackets, mittens, and books tumbled out of it, spilling onto the floor. Ishimaru, who was against the far right windows, wiping down the metal plates that adorned them, let out a low tick beneath his breath at our friend’s carelessness. I ducked my attention towards my shoes, hoping another argument wouldn’t break out. “I thought this was a very prestigious school,” I then murmured out, staring down at the little scuff mark on the tip of my white flat. I must have nicked it against something cleaning. The lines on the title floor blurred a little bit and I sat back in the chair, fanning myself off. Did the air conditioning break? Or had I just overworked myself this week? “It doesn’t seem like anyone has used these rooms for a while…”

“It does seem odd, yes,” Ishimaru grunted as he carefully filed a few books alphabetically on the shelving unit beneath the window. Anywhere that Mondo and I dug through for items, he quickly cleaned up behind us so that our tasks would be completed for the day. Although at this point, it was Mondo doing more of the searching because I was feeling so disoriented. I said nothing, however, not wanting the two men to worry. I hated when they worried. “And for there to be no instructors besides Monokuma.”

“That fuckin’ bear ain’t no teacher,” Mondo groaned, haphazardly throwing old mittens and scarves out of the way. A back pack was buried at the bottom of the mess and he yanked it open, dumping out the books and papers shoved inside. Loose leaf scattered everywhere and Ishimaru let out another annoyed click beneath his breath.

“Your language is unacceptable, Oowada-san,” Ishimaru warned with a wag of his finger. Mondo groaned and casually looked over his shoulder to see if our friend was watching. Throwing up his middle finger towards the hall monitor’s back, he let off a cool smile from the corner of his lips. I stared at the way his lips curled up at the end, showing off just a bit of teeth. He hadn’t bothered to style his hair today, so it hung loosely around his face, curling at the back of his neck. He could be… really handsome when he wanted to be… My body suddenly shivered and I threw my attention towards the desk drawers. The heat was getting to me really bad. Flipping open the top drawer, I rummaged through absently for anything we needed. There were a few pencils, some thumbtacks, more papers, and… one marble. This was going to be a long day. “This heat is unbearable,” Ishimaru stated then, standing perfectly upright as he began to unbutton his jacket. I sunk back in my chair. It wasn’t unusual for Ishimaru to suddenly strip down, but normally he was headed for the bath in that case. He removed his uniform jacket, folded it, and calmly placed it on a nearby desk. I gave a brief sigh of relief seeing that he was wearing an undershirt. I suddenly became very jealous that I couldn’t remove my clothing. Technically I could, because I was wearing a camisole beneath my jacket but… I couldn’t in front of the boys.

I stood from the chair, feeling it slide to the right once my weight freed it. Turning my back on the boys was probably for the best. With the temperature running so high, I couldn’t let some silly delusions get the best of me. Thinking Mondo was attractive… getting distracted by Ishimaru taking off his jacket. We had materials to find. And the quicker we found them, the faster I could run to my room and pass out in my bed. I stared at the blackboard, a lesson scribbled across the board. I searched for the date, but it had been messily wiped away from the right corner of the board. Odd. Nothing else had been erased. Bringing my hand against the board, I drew my fingers across the chalk, dragging the white dust over my fingertips. I stared at my fingertips, watching them blur. My head hurt and I tugged at the collar of my jacket again.

Shoot. Now there was chalk all over my jacket. Maybe if I asked the boys first if it were alright to take my jacket off, it wouldn’t seem so awkward. If they had warning, it would be alright. Otherwise, I was going to pass out from heat exhaustion. Turning around, I placed my dusty hand atop the desk and perched my mouth open to address them, but my eyes went wide when I noticed Mondo across the room. The man was now shirtless, using his white tank to wipe the sweat beating down from his face. I clenched the side of the desk, feeling an awkward tingle in the base of my stomach. It quickly jolted between my legs and I felt my knees quiver. I was going to pass out. “Fujisaki-san, are you alright? You look flushed.” Ishimaru questioned and I tried to pry my attention from the attractive gang leader, but I stood petrified, my hand shaking against the desk top.

Mondo looked towards me, tossing down his sweaty shirt onto a nearby desk. Before I realized why, he was dashing in my direction, his strong arms outstretched towards my body. My knees gave way and my vision blurred. There was a loud thud, a sharp pain across my forehead, and a brief flash of the floor before it all disappeared. Everything went black.

… It was so hot.

“Give me ya jacket, dipshit!”

Me? My jacket? But… it’s on my body. I felt my body shift, my vision was still black. Someone’s hands slipped beneath my shoulders, one of them crawling into my hair at the base of my head. I wanted to lift my hand to remove my jacket like I was asked, but my body felt numb. And warm. So very warm. “Here, here!! Fujisaki-san…” someone’s worried, unstable voice called out, another hand pressing against my forehead.

The sharp pain across my forehead stung my skin, and I thought I may have screamed out, but I believe it came out more of a desperate whine. I had never felt so much pain in my life. It felt like I was dying. Burning alive with my skull split open. The chatter around me dissipated and the strong hold on my back, the fingers tangled in my hair, and the hand upon my forehead disappeared until I felt nothing.

Nothing but the heat.


	2. Chapter 2

My body felt hazy, as if I were floating about the room. It was the same feeling I got after a long, good night of rest, and the sunshine wakes me up just barely peeking through the window. And I am defiant, cuddled within my mountains of blankets. Spending hours just huddled in bed with my laptop. It was that kind of warmth. No more incredibly humid, sticky warmth of the classroom. Opening my eyes, I took in the faded green of the infirmary walls. There was no sunlight to greet me here, but the blankets were carefully wrapped around my body up to my neck. When did I get here?

“Good. Your awake,” came a gruff voice to the my right and I tilted my slightly aching head, seeing Mondo perched in a chair besides the hospital bed I was bundled in. Just like in the classroom, he was still shirtless, wearing nothing but his black pants and a stern glance. His strong arms were crossed over his chest and he looked across the room, as if looking at me was difficult. My head hurt terribly and I feebly slipped my hand from beneath the blanket, pressing it against the sore spot just above my right ear. Bandages had gently been applied around my messy hair and it felt like a heap of padding was stuffed beneath them. “You passed out and hit ya’ head on a desk. Scared the shit outta me.”

His voice was so calm, a growl escaping his lips during the last phrase. I felt my body shudder a bit, unable to remember a time when he sounded so… inviting. This knock to my head must have stirred a couple brain cells. I rubbed at the padding before bringing my arm down against the blanket. I felt a chill sweep over my shoulder now that it was exposed to the room temperature. Bringing my fingers back up, I brushed them gingerly against my bare shoulder… Bare? I felt the urge to suddenly sit up, realizing that my shoulders were naked. “Whoa-whoa!” Mondo suddenly called out, his strong hand pinning me down against the bed. The wheels squeaked beneath me as the bed slid just a bit and I pressed my back hard against the mattress. “When you split ya’ head open, you bled everywhere. Stained ya’ shirt. So… maybe you shouldn’t get up.”

My other hand fled quickly beneath the cover as I patted down my naked torso. It was gone. My jacket, my dress shirt… my camisole. Everything had been completely stripped from my chest and I lay partially naked beneath these covers. Explains why they had been so delicately wrapped around me to my neck. Also explains why he wouldn’t look at me. I felt that uncomfortable heat begin to dab at my cheeks, my skin becoming hot to the touch while I clung desperately to the blanket.

Realizing he had yet to take his hand off my shoulder, I stared stiffly up at my fellow classmate, that unfriendly tingle gathering in the base of my stomach. His fingers pressed into my pale skin, his thumb resting just above my collar bone. I felt so small and powerless beneath him, and for some reason I couldn’t shake a strange craving dwelling in my mind. The heat had destroyed me. What was I thinking? I knew what I was thinking, and it was a thought better left beneath my covers of my own bedroom late at night. Shutting my eyes tightly, I let out a feeble whimper. I know he was just trying to keep me in my place so the blanket didn’t slide, but why was he still touching me like this? Why was I letting him?

The room began to spin, much like the classroom we had once found ourselves digging through. These lights were very bright and the pain that once stabbed into my skull dissipated, and instead, it was just more warmth. Warmth gathering on every inch of my skin, pooling from the rough grasp he held upon my shoulder. My breath escaped my lips, and despite the completely foreign touch, my mind lusted for more. My chest began to heave beneath the blanket, but I didn’t squirm from his touch. What was I doing? He was lingering much too long. There was a strange look in his eyes. Narrowed, soft, desirable. Very unlike his normal self. There had never been a time where we stared at one another so directly. I usually had a very hard time keeping eye contact, and he never looked at me. Especially not like this.

Mondo’s hand slid along the length of my exposed neck, fingers tangling into the tousled hair that gathered just beneath my ear. “W-w-wha… what are…”

My words were stolen, my breath sucked between his lips when he leaned over me, forcefully pressing his mouth against mine. What was he doing? I knew in the back of my mind, I needed to escape. Something didn’t feel right about this, despite that my body was reacting most favorably to his tongue sliding between my lips. I didn’t want this… I didn’t want… I didn’t want to stop him. His other hand clasped over my face, his palm cradling my cheek as he kissed me, hard and deliberate. With his thumb, he guided my chin until my head was turned and his kisses soon traveled along my neck. I wasn’t aware that he was capable of such sensual affection, or that I was so immoral to accept his advances so easily. Now that my lips were free, I thought to call out, tell him to stop because it all just felt off. This wasn’t who I was. I had never even held another person’s hand, and here I was, sprawled on this hospital like bed, letting him caress me.

But when I opened my mouth, a small, high pitch whimper escaped my throat instead. I wanted to scream out, “What are you doing?” but anytime I tried, more moans and mewls fled my lips, beckoning the exact opposite response from him than I wanted. He would laugh low against my skin as he sucked just along my jaw line, and I found myself reaching out to grab at is shirtless torso. Why? Stop doing that! I couldn’t help it, though, once my fingers graced his tanned skin. I could feel every curve and crevasse against my fingertips, his body shivering when I dragged my nails along his stomach. What was I doing? What was he doing? Did my sudden fainting and knock to my head make us realize how fragile life is and how desperate for human contact we were trapped within in insane school?

As he kissed my neck, his hand began to travel eagerly against my neck, trailing over my shoulder, until he hooked his fingers around the shabby infirmary blanket. I gasped shakily, his lips pressed against my wavering throat as he drug the blanket down my body, tossing it down past my thighs. I was exposed, my chest stripped for him to see and explore. My bottom lip quivered and I shut my knees together to suppress the devious feelings dripping between my legs. I felt filthy, letting him fondle me like this, and were I in right mind, maybe I would realize that he could be taking advantage of me. But be it that I was disoriented, or perhaps I have wanted this contact all along, I didn’t try to stop him. In fact, I edged him on, drawing my leg up to let my skirt slide down my thigh while I tugged at the belt loops of his pants. “M-M-M-Mondo,” I murmured into his ear as he lightly bit down against my skin, right below my earlobe. His hand dropped the blanket and immediately pressed against my stomach. My skin prickled under his touch and I arched my back, bringing my skin against his large palm. The weight on the bed shifted and I looked down briefly enough to find him half climbing up to join me. His knee slid between my thighs and my hands jerked upwards, grabbing onto his hips carved so nicely along his pants.

Mondo’s hand curved around towards my back, and in one careful swoop, he climbed onto the bed and pulled me against him. My bare chest pressed against his own and I quickly, deliriously threw my arms around his neck to keep myself steady. My legs quivered, wrapped around his strong thigh after he positioned me in his lap. He was careful to keep his chin on the left of my face, as to not tap my wound, and continued to nip at my skin. I tilted my head back as his teeth grazed the dip along my throat, his hands racing quickly along my torso. I was small enough to fit in the palms of his hands, his fingers resting against my ribcage. He grabbed firmly so that I would slip back and gradually leaned my body back, his tongue lapping at my skin as his lips rested in the middle of my chest. My entire body began to shake. He was so seductive. Who was this person holding me, because it sure wasn’t the Mondo I knew. The man I knew was loud, irrational, rude, and rough… he was certainly being rough, but it wasn’t in that way normally terrified me. My thoughts were shaken when his teeth clasped on my nipple and I let out a startled cry, my nails digging into his shoulder. What was I doing? What was I doing?!

I could feel him mumble something against my chest, the vibrations of his words coursing against my skin and he bit again. My breath picked up and I just kept arching closer, my thighs squeezing tightly against his. My stomach contracted and there was a peculiar wetness between my legs, and I shut my eyes tightly in embarrassment and desire. One of his hands glided along my side and past my thighs until he casually slipped it beneath my skirt. I immediately jerked upright, squeezing my chest against his, thinking that perhaps my body would start acting defensively, because regardless of how amazing this all seemed, I knew it wasn’t right. I was injured, we were in the infirmary. We were students. We knew nothing about one another, and here I was with his hand between my legs… Between my legs?!

Mondo had slithered his hands beneath my skirt, his fingers prying between my thighs. I felt his fingertips grace my undergarments and I bit down on my lip as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. Surely I must have looked close to tears and I felt as though I may pass out all over again. “You c-c-can’t do that…” I thought, but my lips pursed opened and I stuttered out, “P-p-please…” With his mouth rested against my bare shoulder, I could feel his lips curve into a smile. His hands worked quickly, dipping past the elastic of my underwear before… before… I let out a rough breath when I felt his touch there, bucking my hips briefly against his hand.

“You’re so hot,” he whispered against my shoulder and I shuddered. Hot was never a word I thought to describe myself with, unless of course my temperature was through the roof. I wasn’t hot. I was small, meek, with no shape or beauty. Just plain. The words rolling off his tongue, however, and the way his fingers worked, made me believe anything he spouted off. 

“M-M-Mondo…”

“Fujisaki-san…” The formality of my name on his lips caused a sudden pang in my chest. It sounded harsh, suddenly, and slightly nervous. Nervous now after we’ve come this far?

The more I squirmed, wrapped around him, the more conscious I became to the pain throbbing within my head. It was like the closer I came to breaking, the more it hurt. I tried to repress the pain by lightly biting against his collar bone, my nails scratching at his tan skin. His breath was hot and ragged against me, and I could hear him grunting in light frustration, as if this task were suddenly becoming unbearable. The feeling of wrongness zipped through me and whatever control I had over my body was being drained from me. I shut my eyes tightly, listening to the way he breathed out my name. “Fujisaki-san…” Over and over, he whispered it, my name fluttering against my own skin. I tried to roll my hips forward, to outweigh the immense pain with incredible pleasure, but the feeling of his hand between my thighs was beginning to go numb. His voice grew louder, and louder, until it seemed like he was almost shouting. And my head pounded with each syllable of it.

Confused, and distressed, I let out a loud cry. For the first time, it was what I had intended to do. Cry out, call out, and that scream escaped my lips loudly. I shot open my eyes, the room around me hazy when I realized that Mondo was no longer holding me. Or, well, it seemed that he was, but we were no longer in such a precarious position. And we weren’t in the infirmary. We were back in the classroom. “Fujisaki-san, you’re awake!” came Ishimaru’s persistent, but terrified voice as he shook me by the shoulders. My head was rested in Mondo’s lap and both my classroom search buddies were hovering over me. Ishimaru’s face was flushed, tears dripping from his eyes and a little snot coming out of his nose. My friendly instinct wanted to reach out with my jacket sleeve and wipe it away. But I wasn’t wearing one. I wasn’t wearing anything in front of Ishimaru either?!

Lifting my hand, I narrowed my eyes to see the green sleeve of my jacket. But now I was? But someone had take off my clothes in the infirmary… or did they…? The way Mondo stared down at me, with narrowed, frustrated eyes told me that every kiss, caress, and dirty thought must have been a figment of my imagination. His cheeks were red, but it looked more from the heat than sheer embarrassment. “What… happened…”

“You passed out and hit ya’ head on a desk,” he started up, prying my bangs from my forehead. Ishimaru held a wet towel against the wound on the side of my head and I can already see some of it soaked in blood. I shivered for a moment. The exact words he had said to me before, but they were much sterner than before. I waited for him to finish his statement, but he said nothing else. I guess my fall didn’t scare him this time around. My body felt extremely weak, but I felt well enough to sit up. I pressed a hand against the floor and began to push myself, guided by both of my friends, until I was upright. “Shoulda told us you weren’t feelin’ good.”

“I’m sorry,” was all I could think to reply as I replaced Ishimaru’s hand with my own and held the towel against my head. I felt Mondo shift behind me and immediately pressed my knees together, a flash of a memory, or more likely a fantasy, shifting through my head. It was like I could still feel his teeth on my neck, and his hand… Shutting my eyes, I pressed it down deep within my brain. I must have hit my head pretty hard. The man got up, standing above me with his hands on his hips.

“Gonna get some shit to wrap you up with,” he scoffed low, immediately leaving the room. Now that’s the Mondo I knew. Impolite, but considerate. I hunched my back over, my wispy hair falling into my face. My head hurt so bad. Not only that, but my little fantasy had left me aroused and completely uncomfortable sitting next to Ishimaru, who insisted on being incredibly close to catch the towel in case I dropped it. He still needed to wipe his nose, too.

“We were worried you may had died at first, Fujisaki-san,” Ishimaru stated firmly with a loud sniffle before he rubbed at his bright eyes. “But then you started breathing and making strange noises.” My eyes went wide beneath the shade of my bangs. I could only imagine what kind of noises I was making. “We tried calling your name and talking to you, but you only responded once before you woke up.”

I bit down on my lip and brought the towel away from my head, getting dizzy at the sight of blood spreading across the fluffy white of the locker room towels. Someone had long enough to go grab me one, but it still wasn’t long enough for Mondo to sneak me off to the infirmary and… it was all just a fantasy. One that needed to go away right this instant. Lingering on it just made my brain throb. “I’m sorry I scared you…”

“Brother said your name a few times and said you were hot because your skin was burning. We should have moved you out of this room,” Ishimaru stated in a slightly disappointed tone and I tensed up. Oh. That’s why I dreamt he called me hot. He really was talking about my temperature. I should have known right then it was a fantasy. I pressed the towel back against my head. The more we talked about this, the less I wanted to linger in this room waiting for my bandages to arrive. “You answered with his name.”

There was no way I was waiting for him to return. 

I carefully stood up and braced myself with a nearby desk. “I need to go… lay down! I can… take care of this myself. Sorry I scared you!” I yelped before making a quick dash towards the door. I was still hot, I was still dizzy, but above all that, I was embarrassed. Embarrassed and ready to fling myself into my bed to rid myself of this nagging fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this all day and I think it turned out alright. Doesn't end here, obviously. The kid has to have more fantasies. I hope I'm doing well at keeping Chihiro's gender pretty neutral... I don't think I slipped at any point considering it's all in first person. Then again, that's not what this story is about! But yeah... anyway, hope you like. Thanks for all the kudos and stuuuufffff. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Getting out of bed this morning was absolutely miserable. With the pounding in my head and the wound just above my ear, it was painful to even rest against the pillow. Not to mention, I had to keep getting up to redress my wound throughout the night to avoid bleeding all over my bed. Then it took me such a long time after continuously getting up to fall back asleep again… Every time I would lay back down, I would remember that silly fantasy. I couldn't get it out of my mind, and I kept telling myself that the indecent acting of pleasuring myself to it was only going to make it worse. Better to wash it from my memory, or else staying confined in this freakish academy standing beside Mondo would be tough.

Today I dressed cooler, standing in the middle of the library in a wispy, sleeveless dress. I felt embarrassed to show off my lightly freckled shoulders, but at the expense of keeping cool, it was a sacrifice I had to make. I pulled out a few books and dusted off the covers, reading over the engraved titles. It was stuffy in here, but nowhere near as excruciating as the classroom. The library didn’t have windows, so there weren’t metal plates adorning the walls, baking us inside like dinner. Once again, Ishimaru, Mondo, and I were a team for collecting items. I was going incredibly slow, which both of them understood, as every now and then, I would be horribly disoriented and need to sit down. I should have stayed in my room today.

Clutching the book against my chest, I glanced over my shoulder towards Mondo, who was leaning back in a chair by the desk, his feet propped along the top. He had accidentally kicked over a pencil caddy, which had spilled onto the floor, but was too preoccupied by tearing out papers and files from the drawers. Scattered around his chair were discarded letters and notes. Most likely nothing we needed. He didn’t understand that if he simply put the things back where he found them, we wouldn’t have to spend so long cleaning up after him. Well, he understood. Ishimaru had only reiterated that fact about seven times since we started looking. Mondo just didn’t care.

I caught my gaze lingering when he didn’t return the glance, focusing on the way he would shift through the drawers, casually tossing aside anything inside. I absently opened the book in my hand, darting my attention to the pages. Stop focusing on him. He was going to notice eventually and most likely get the wrong idea. Maybe the idea that I was thinking really horrible… horrible… arousing things… Stop! I flipped the page. It was just a fantasy brought on by the heat. My brain got the best of me. I wasn’t like that, and in this situation, quick trysts and juvenile flings were unnecessary. We needed to do as Monokuma said and hopefully get out of here. “Fujisaki-san,” Ishimaru suddenly muttered as he stood beside me with a dirty wash cloth in one hand, a bucket of dark water in the other. “I need fresh water… will you be alright with him for a moment?”

“Yes… I’ll be fine,” I whispered back. From the corner of my eye, I could see Mondo peering in our direction at his mention. The only noise that reverberated through the room was the cruddy air conditioning, so even whispers could be heard from across the way. With a firm nod, Ishimaru fled from the room with quick feet and I stood facing the book case, the text trembling in my hands.

Conversation never came easy between me and Mondo, and now that I couldn’t even look at him without a flash of his bare chest and the dream of his fingers, words just weren’t happening. I felt more comfortable staying silent and indulging in whatever book I had picked up. Physics. Not as interesting as I hoped, but enough to look distracted. Taking a back step, I casually slipped into a nearby chair at one of the tables, laying the book flat against it. “You alright?” I heard his rough voice mumble out from across the room. Just his tone sent a shiver along my skin, and I shifted awkwardly in my chair. I kept getting so caught up in my sensual delusions that I almost forgot I was injured.

“Yes… I’m fine,” I breathed over my shoulder, briefly catching his glance. His eyes were piercing, a pale shade of violet staring me down. He looked concerned for sure, but there was something else mingling in his eyes. For a moment, I almost saw a smirk pull at the right side of his mouth. I immediately faced forward with my head down, peering at the book. No! I pressed my hand against my forehead, then drawing it along the side and gently patting the dressing. The padding was thick and at this point, the bleeding had stopped. It was pretty bad, but seemingly not bad enough to need stitches. Which was great because I’m sure no one in this school was qualified to give stitches or any serious medical procedures if necessary. The only “staff” here was Monokuma and I trusted him with nothing except waking us up with his nonsensical morning announcement. This morning it was more irritating than ever and I threw myself under the pillow at his animated voice. Every sound hurt.

That’s why I had welcomed the silence in the library. That was until Mondo and I were left alone in the silence. I heard him jerk open another drawer, the small wheel squeaking against the fixture. I winced, pressing a little lighter against my bandage. Ouch. I suddenly felt the desire to flee to my room because I wasn’t accomplishing anything here. I hadn’t found a single piece to our Monokuma machine, and I wasn’t cleaning anything. I was just sitting here, trying to ward off horrible fantasies. I flipped to the next page, trying to concentrate on the text, but I could feel the burning of his stare against my back. Without even looking, I knew he was still staring at me and I suddenly regretted wearing such a revealing dress. I didn’t show off my skin, and normally clothing like this wasn’t appropriate for school. But I wouldn’t really call this school. I shivered and brought my hands against my shoulders. Why would he be looking at me, anyway? This wasn’t my fantasy.

“Hey,” I heard him suddenly and fingertips ran against my bare shoulders. I yelped in surprise and thrust my hands in my lap, pressing down the billowy fabric of my dress. “You sure you’re alright? You keep touchin’ your head.” I bit down on my trembling lip and could feel the sweat building against my neck. I was freaking out over some stupid memory my accident had caused, and he probably thought I was acting like an idiot. After all, he didn’t know that he had caressed me in my thoughts. He didn’t know he stripped me down and had me calling out his name. He just knew that I hit my head really hard. I wanted to just shake my head and run from the room, but that would just look silly to him.

“I’m… fine,” I muttered for nearly the seventh time this morning and clenched my dress within my fingertips. His standing so close wasn’t helping to eliminate the images. The thought of his shirtless body, his tongue sliding over my lips… pressing me down against that hospital bed. I whimpered to myself, staring down at the text book. Stop, stop, stop…

“Right… come here a second,” he stated, wandering away from me. His hand slid from my shoulder and I could hear his footsteps wandering back towards the desk. Come here? For what? I hope it was that he found something we needed. I began to breathe heavily. My stupid fantasy happened yesterday. Anything that was happening now was the real world. Mondo was just looking at me like a classmate. He was just being more cautious since I nearly killed myself yesterday against that desk.

“Did you find something?” I pressed, swallowing down my anxiety as I carefully stood from the chair, turning to face him. He was already perched back at the desk, his feet planted on the top of it. He held a stack of papers in his hands and carefully shifted through them. The mess around him had lightly been picked up and he seemed quite focused on those papers. Maybe information about the school? Maybe plans on how to escape? Maybe nothing and he was just trying to look important. Reluctantly, I pushed my feet forward and carefully approached the desk.

“Check this out,” he grunted, waving the papers a bit as a signal for me to come around the desk. I breathed in, my hand sliding along the desk top as I wandered around it, awkwardly coming to stand beside him. With him constantly flipping through the pages, I couldn’t tell what was written on them, so I strained my eyes, leaning forward just a bit. He wasn’t even giving me a chance to look. Once I was close enough, however, I realized that this wasn’t about the papers at all. I had been right in my assumptions all along. He threw the papers down against the desk and grabbed me roughly by the back of my neck, forcing me before him. My bottom hit the desk and he stood, towering over me before capturing me in a heavy kiss. Another fantasy? No, but this was real life! I wasn’t even unconscious! My body froze and I considered retreating, but I couldn’t move my feet even if I tried. He had me pinned against the desk.

I brought my hands up against his shoulders and with all the force I could muster, at least pushed him far back enough to break our lips. One of my hands fled over my lips and I stared at him with lustful terror. It was a strange feeling, being so attracted to someone but wanting them desperately to stop. “What are you doing?!” I yelped, and unlike yesterday, the words I wanted were finally able to form, which led me to believe that this was no fantasy. Even though I was pressed against this desk, I felt a lot more control over my body. I could also feel my body reacting quite favorably to him. I cursed myself behind my tongue.

“Continuing where we left off yesterday,” he stated coolly, and the tone in his voice from earlier changed. Like his voice dropped a bit, became a little more rugged. He never spoke so smoothly, usually tripping over his syllables when speaking to me. But wait… where we left off? But that was all in my mind! I felt my breath warm and quick against my palm, my other hand coming to clutch the desk to keep myself steady. Even though his hips were keeping me steady against the desktop… Before I could let out another defiant statement, he grabbed me firmly by the hips and perched me onto the desk top. I threw my hand from my mouth, slapping it against the desk so I didn’t fall back.

Again, I was conflicted. My heart pattered loudly, my mind knowing I should push him away and flee the room. This was so wrong on so many levels. We were in school, fooling around on the library desk top. We weren’t in any sort of relationship, and before my fantasy, a spark of interest between us wasn’t even a thing. But on the other hand… he was graciously showing his affection now and it seemed my body just didn't want to resist I sucked in ragged breaths as he lingered before me, pressing his forehead against my own. His smile was warm, but devious and he stared me directly in the eyes as he brushed back the hair that began to cling to my neck due to nervous sweat. "But we..." I began to mutter, my eyelashes fluttering as I stared doe eyed at his lips which just inched closer to mine. But that was in my head. We never did anything like that. We weren't together. All things I wanted to say. But instead... "We might get caught."

Biting down on his lip, he smiled as he darted a glance towards the door. Ishimaru had closely it firmly because he didn't care for doors being left open, unless of course he suspected foul play behind those doors. Certainly he wouldn't expect it from us. "Good thinking," Mondo stated, taking a slow seat in the rolling chair before the desk. Before I could even question, he pressed his hand against my shoulder and eased me to my knees on the ground. Papers scattered around me and I brought my hands before my face, feeling the warm embarrassment spreading over my cheeks. I couldn't... It was one thing with him coming on to me, but for him to... I tried not to stare at his crotch which was now so awkwardly at eye level. This wasn't happening. This was just another stupid fantasy. This really wasn't happening...

I swallowed hard, peering between my fingers. I probably looked like an inexperienced child... and I basically was. Until I knocked my head so firmly against my desk, things like this hardly passed my mind. Sure, I had my moments, but they were locked away in the solitude of my bedroom. Not in the middle of the school library! But again, I couldn't seem to pick myself up from the floor. I felt completely out of control of my body, the only movements I could muster being moving my fingers back over my line of sight. This was bad, this was bad, very bad, bad, bad...

Mondo shifted in his chair, leaning over me before taking my cheek calmly within his palm. He smiled like none of this even phased him. On a normal day, he couldn't even look at me without becoming embarrassed. He didn't talk to others often, unless he was yelling or being yelled at. So for him to get so close was flattering and terrifying all at once. Pecking his lips across mine, he dabbed kisses along my skin, spreading them to my jawline. My breath quickened and I pressed my fist against my chest, feeling my heartbeat match the intensity of my lungs. My body felt dreamy, warm, and awfully desperate for this to continue suddenly. Hey, if it was just another fantasy, what was the problem...

My chest heaved, his lips dancing along my neck and onto my shoulders. His body grew closer and I felt myself arching towards him, just for a chance to brush against him. With his free hand, he took one of my trembling ones between his fingers, drawing it against his thigh. My fingers twitched, anxious of where he was dragging me. Eventually they found his groin and I shivered rapidly. His pants seemed tense and tight, and I couldn't imagine that I was enough to cause that arousing attraction. I wasn't anything special, just small, meek, quiet... I wasn't anything worth getting exited over. But apparently, I was just the right trigger for him. I felt his moan against my skin as he sucked just above my collar bone. I cautiously ran my hand along his length hiding within his pants, my nerves slowly dissipating. It was just a fantasy... all I had to do was keep telling myself that and it would make this that much more enjoyable.

It wasn't like I had anything better to ponder about here since it didn't seem like we were getting out of the academy anytime soon.

For a moment, as my fingers danced between his legs, I could feel a slight bit on control. He would shudder, breathe to the swift movement of my fingertips, grip tighter when I applied more pressure. It was strange and empowering to think I had the infamous gang leader moaning to my caress. His breath was warm against my neck and I leaned my head back a bit to stare up at the way he clenched his teeth in anticipation. Anticipation of my next move... completely under my control. His hand gripped my wrist before he scratched against my skin with an anxious, silent plea that I was taking much too long.

Suddenly he grabbed me roughly by the hair at the back of my neck, forcing me into a hungry kiss. I thought I had been in control, but it seemed even my fantasy wanted me to submit as he was now powerfully thrusting my hand against the button of his pants. I fumbled to undo it during our intense lip lock and heard him force down the zipper himself. Apparently I was way too slow. All the nervousness that had fled earlier was quickly returning because where as before I was just teasing, now it was actually time to get to business. I shuddered. I could feel him growl against my lips. He bit at them and my entire body was rattled with arousal. He was so aggressive, something I found intimidating upon first meeting him, but it was like I craved that aggression here. Only in my fantasies...

Mondo pulled away from my lips, his grip through my hair tight. I felt my body buckle down, bending at his will as he yanked at the elastic of his underwear. I nervously clenched at his pants, aiding them down his thighs until he was finally exposed. My body grew hot and I knew I had to be about seventeen shades of red at this point. Do I stare? Was it rude to stare? He was... I let out a loud breath.

Our lips parted and I instead drew my attention to his lust dripping eyes. They bore into my heart and I clenched my legs together tightly as heat pooled between them. I had never... done anything like this before. What did I know about pleasing a man? Well, anything I had seen on the internet. And I had seen some things. But this was a fantasy, right? How could I be bad in a fantasy? I literally just had to wish myself into a sexual deity from everything I learned on internet forums and fan written smut. That was a good enough example, right?

I felt his fingers release my hair and my body eased up a bit as I allowed my hands to travel along his now bare thighs, keeping that eye contact intent and steady. I swallowed once my fingertips brushed against him, traveling casually along the underside of his shaft. A small shock zipped through my brain and I suddenly remembered the immense pain I had been in all day. I had taken some pain relievers earlier this morning, and it seemed to dull it, but apparently that was wearing off. This was about the time last fantasy that the pain became so intense that I shook myself from it. Which would probably be safest, because for all I knew, I was sitting in the middle of the library panting like an idiot. But I didn't want to stop. I was just getting a grip on this... literally.

My fingers wrapped firmly around him and I watched him bite down against his lip, narrowing his eyes slightly. I was in control again. The feeling was invigorating and I couldn't help the proud, devious grin that draped over my lips. Hesitation fled my body as the sense of authority replaced it, watching him squirm. This wasn't me. This was only a me capable in my wildest dreams. Mondo shut his eyes tightly and slowly reclined against the back of the chair as I shifted my weight slightly so that I was leaning over his lap, my hand still moving hard around him. I brought my lips down and kissed him gently beneath the head of his cock, my tongue flicking at the reddened flesh. It was coming so easily now.

Reaching out, Mondo ran his fingers through my hair just above my right eye. I winced. The pain was coming back harder. I fluttered my eyelashes and focused on my mission to please him. I wanted to end this fantasy successful, and not being yelled at on the school room floor. I brought a hand to where his was wrapped in my hair and lightly brushed it aside, pretending as though I was wiping the hair from my face. He drew away, instead clutching the arms of the chair as I brought my lips over him entirely now, my tongue circling his tip. He squirmed again. Power felt good.

I closed my eyes, focusing on the rhythm of my head as I took him into my mouth. Slowly, at first, because I knew I couldn't take all of him in. I laughed to myself for a moment at how ridiculous this all seemed. In the real world, I was a spineless virgin who couldn't even muster up the strength to call someone cute to their face. But in my mind... I had him begging with anxious thrusts and gritted grunts. Mondo must of felt the vibration in my giggle because he jerked a bit in his chair, his girth prodding me in the throat. I coughed loudly and drew my lips back, pressing a hand over my shivering lips. I just stared at him for a moment, the heat returning to my cheeks. Clearing my throat, I let my hand drop from my mouth and rest eagerly in my lap instead.

Mondo leaned forward and grabbed me by my shoulders, aggressively again, and forced me to my feet. “Come here,” he murmured deeply and my knees shivered together. That tone could kill a person. Without hesitation, I climbed onto the chair with him, my trembling knees straddling either side of his hips. I could feel his naked hardness prodding between my legs and my breath picked up pace. My head hurt. I gripped his shoulders for balance as I began to feel incredibly light headed. The once darker room began to softly fade from my view. Things were cloudy. No. NO!

The biker's strong hands moved from my shoulders, tugging down one side of my sleeveless dress as they went, until they rested along the underside of my thighs. He clutched the billowy fabric between his fingers and I leaned forward, pressing my bare shoulder against his chin. I felt hot, and not even because of this indecent act. It was the heat from the classroom again, my brain getting foggy as the pain intensified. I could barely feel his fingers as they slid beneath my skirt. I clutched harder around his neck, his lips resting against my collar bone. I felt like I was going to pass out.

I shut my eyes tightly and suppressed the urge to start crying. I felt strange wanting desperately for this fantasy to continue, but knowing I didn't have the brain power to make it last. Choking out a small whimper, I shut my eyes with so much intensity, I thought my eyelids were going to break. Why the pain now?

Opening my eyes, I was faced with the hard wood surface of the desk I had been seated at. The book I was reading had been pushed by my feverishly shaking hand. I looked to my left and of course, my two classmates were staring at me with deep concern. Mondo looked a little red in the face and I feared I had shouted his name during the heat of my fantasy. I felt sweaty and disheveled, lazily pushing myself from the desk top. No one said anything, we simply stared in confusion, and myself in embarrassment.

The pain was unbearable and although I knew they hadn't the slightest idea of what had been zipping through my brain, I felt as though they were judging me for such devious thoughts. “Are you alright, Fujisaki-san,” Ishimaru questioned, carefully reaching out his hand to gently touch the injured side of my head. “We need to redress your wound. You have bled through it.”

No wonder it hurt so much. It was bleeding again. For all I knew, I had passed out and slammed my head back against the desk top. Maybe it really did need stitches. That was when I realized there was another hand touching my body. Mondo, who was seated in a rolling wooden chair to my left, had his strong hand resting sweetly along my back, as if supporting me as I wavered within my spot. His face read panic, his cheeks burning red as he stared at me. But when the eye contact hit, he looked away and just as quickly as the fantasy ended, his touch retreated.

Did I really crave him like in my fantasy?

And with that realization, my natural reaction to everything came over me. I began to cry, pressing my face into my hand as my body jerked with messy sobs. My head hurt too badly to comprehend my situation and like last time, I wanted to run desperately to my room and throw myself beneath my covers. “Let us head to the infirmary,” Ishimaru stated in a firm, but caring tone as he helped me stand from the chair. I was reluctant at first to let his touch fall upon my shoulder, because it wasn't Mondo's. It didn't feel the way it did in my fantasy. Granted, I had never felt Mondo touch me that way really either, but I didn't really want to be touched right now.

I wanted to trip, fall, and smack all these stupid feelings right back out of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGIFINALLYFREAKIN'UPLOADEDSOMETHING. I am so, so, so, so, SO very sorry for taking too long on this, but the last time I uploaded a chapter for this was right before I became manager at my store. I have literally been working on this chapter for five months in my spare time and I hope that it was good enough. It's longer than some things I write, at least, so there's that. Thanks to anyone who patiently stuck around, wanting to read the next chapter. I appreciate all the kudos and stuff I've received! SO THERE IT IS. BAM.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before I was finally able to remove the bandages. In the end, my injury didn't result in stitches and although it was going to leave a minor scar, it healed up well enough. No more bleeding onto my pillow at night, no more changing the dressing on the wound anymore. The headaches had gone away as well, which was a relief because they were a big reason why I wasn't getting much sleep. Unfortunately, they weren't the only thing keeping me away at night.

I thought that after my head healed up, the fantasies would disappear along with it. But they didn't. In fact, they became more frequent and vivid that half the time, I thought Mondo and I were committing these devious acts in real time. But something would always snap me out of them. I would find myself standing among my fellow classmates, having to rush off to the restroom just to catch my breath. It had gotten to the point where I would lay down at night and attempt to pleasure myself in hopes that the thoughts would go away. Trapped in this prison like school didn't help. Outside of searching for Monokuma parts and cleaning, there wasn't much to do.

The only person who ever ended up in my head was Mondo, too. I tried thinking of other people, but the attention of my thoughts would flee to his shirtless body. Why on Earth did he have to take his shirt off that day? Maybe if he had kept his clothes on, I never would have fallen and this never would had happened. Maybe if we could get out of this stupid academy, I could use my mind for its intentions. This was no school. This might as well be a prison.

Sitting in the middle of an empty classroom, I tapped lazy against my keyboard. I had been fixing up some minor bugs in my Alter Ego program, something I had been working on before coming to this academy. But without internet connectivity, there was only so much I could do. I knew nothing about the outside world or current events, so there wasn't that much to teach Alter Ego. I considered showing Alter Ego to my fellow students, letting them teach the program things they knew. But being around the other students was becoming tedious. We were all growing bored with one another. Or some people had become close enough that they separated into cliques during their free time. A few students asked me to join every now and then, but sometimes, my heart just wasn't in it. I wanted out of here.

Especially when I was in one of those moods...

I stared over the top of my laptop at the blackboard. There was a large drawing of Monokuma doing a ridiculous dance in an outfit like Sayaka would wear during one of her performances. In every classroom, every day, there were new drawings. We thought at first it was Hifumi scattering them about for fun, since he was an artist, but he insisted it wasn't him. That bear couldn't posses that much talent. I drew my eyes away from the black board, instead focusing on a camera in the corner. Those were also everywhere. Everywhere. Except the bath house. That's the first place we noticed that wasn't under surveillance.

I bit my lip. I had taken a bath on my lonesome this morning. I didn't like bathing with others because I was uncomfortable with my body. Plus it was a chance to relax on my own. I hated all the cameras being around. Watching me while I did anything. I didn't even feel safe in the bathroom of my dorm. I found it hard to change clothes, lay down in bed, or exist in this place. That's why entertaining all my horrible thoughts at night was so difficult. Because I knew that stupid bear had us on lock down. He was watching our every move, but why? What was the purpose? I sighed. I wanted to cry. Right now he was most likely watching me sit here, bored out of my mind, on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Was he waiting on one of us to act out? Was this some huge game to him? Did he catch any of the other students doing something wrong? Just anything they weren't meant to be doing. After all, we were high school students. I had seen Leon trying to get close to Sayaka, despite her obvious denial of him. I wouldn't put it past him to try to sneak off into a hidden corner of the school for a little action. He was just that type... if he could convince anyone to do so. People seemed to be getting attached, but on a more friendly level. But we were teenagers... we had hormones. Even alone, we all had things we needed to take care of. I groaned to myself, slamming the top of my laptop shut. I was getting nothing done on my program and my lack of motivation was frustrating. This whole school was frustrating!

I just wanted to go home.

It was the middle of the day, and on our day off, I should have been spending time with everyone else. But after my time in the bath house this morning, I didn't want to look another person in the eye. I had crept in during the early time of the morning, before anyone even thought of being awake. Because that's the only time I knew I could be alone. Did I bathe? Nope. I sat in that pool of warm water and entertained horrible thoughts. Like I collected all those fantasies in one and just relived them in a peaceful, heated hour alone. Something to try to get rid of them. Because not thinking about them wasn't working. I was pretty sure the only way to free them from my mind was to actually do the deed with Mondo. But who was I kidding. That wasn't going to happen.

I had gotten creative with my imagination. I had thought of the cliche, like the old teacher and student scenario. Staring at the desk reminded me of that one. I hadn't done my homework, desperate to pass the class. I offered myself, and he obliged. I laughed to myself. Like that would ever happen. When I took classes, I would pass with flying colors. The thought of failing hurt my heart. There would never come a day where Mondo could tolerate becoming a teacher. I couldn't see him handling a class of children without decking one in the face. He would look mighty attractive in a suit and a pair of glasses, though... With my body bent over the desk and his hands pushing up my skirt over... My fingers wrapped around the edge of my desk and I stared down at a scuff mark at the tip of my shoe. I needed to get out of here. This is not what my mind was for.

Kicking at my laptop bag on the floor, I swept it to the side of my desk and scooped it up with my hand. Maybe I should find the others. They could distract me long enough that at least the time would pass. I slid my laptop into it's home and jolted from the chair, intent on the exit. But the second I stood, the door to the classroom slid open and I back stepped. Clutching my bag against my chest, I watched the item of my affection stroll in. He looked confused, but then a brief glance of relief flushed over his face when he laid eyes on me. “I've been looking for you,” he grunted and I narrowed my eyes. Already? Another fantasy? Sometimes it was hard to decipher between what was reality and what was another tryst inside my brain. Giving him a few seconds to speak usually sealed it. The way he spoke to me in my mind was way different than in reality. Because he didn't speak to me in real life. We avoided one another well.

“I was just heading out,” I breathed, letting my bag slide to my side. The weight of the laptop against the strap jerked me to the side a bit, but I stood balanced.

There was a tense silence between us as he closed the door behind him. After his initial look of comfort, his attention dropped to the floor. He cleared his throat with a sense of awkwardness, his fist balled at his side. Unusual for one of my fantasies. I always thought of him as aggressive. Which he was in real life, but more in a violent sort of manner, yelling and hooting at our fellow classmates if they rubbed him in the wrong way. I always craved his aggression in a passionate way. The way that had me pinned up against a wall, begging his name. And I would submit, although with confidence, to his every command. We were at peace with our demeanor in my mind. “So... uh...” he breathed, leaning his back against the door frame of the classroom. I clenched the handle of the laptop bag between my fingers, locking my body to stand tall. To not look like I was just thinking of him taking me against that classroom desk. To brush off the fact that I just pictured him biting the back of my neck while his hands crept between... I curled my toes in my shoes and straightened my face. Stop. “You don't hang out around the rest of us anymore,” he then stated, his eyes still fixated on the ground. He voice wavered, a for a moment, the fantasies fled from my mind. He seemed concerned. I felt guilty for being alone most days. “And I know you said your head still hurt and shit but...”

“It is nothing against the rest of you,” I offered, waving my free hand with a pressed smile. I was so aware of every one of my movements, to make myself look so casual, that I could almost feel my eyelashes fluttering together. “I think we have all just spent so much constant time around each other that... I need time alone... to think.” Yes, to think. About you. Horrible, naughty things about you. I lowered my head to stare at my shoes. It was safer than looking at him. “I'm sorry if I worried you...”

The door to the classroom slid into place and I watched his feet shift against the floor. He remained against the door, arms crossed over his strong chest. I looked up for a short time, only to dart my attention back to the shiny surface of the floor. We had cleaned and cleaned this room a million times over. It was starting to become a chore just finding places to clean on a daily basis. “It's okay, I get it,” he grunted and I became aware that this wasn't a fantasy. If it were, he would have me backed against the school desk behind me with my skirt up around my hips and my knees quivering in desire. But no, we stood feet apart, the man unaware of all the thoughts zipping through my brain. It was a good place for him. If only he weren't standing right in the doorway, then I could make a hasty escape. Finally gathering the courage to look up, I met eyes with him. His were so piercing, and although narrowed intent in my direction, they weren't wrapped in his usual anger. I mean, he wasn't always angry. Sometimes he would laugh with Naegi, or even joke around with Ishimaru. But for the most part, his features were always stirred with disdain. It was rare that I saw him smile. My insides quivered and I clutched the bag strap tighter. Why was he looking at me like that? “Sometimes we like hangin' with you, is all...”

I couldn't help the little grin that graced my face, plucking at the edges of my lips. But I was quick to hide it, concerned that I may have worried the rest of the group. I was pleasant when we all gathered together, but I wasn't exactly the most outgoing. My voice was often drowned out by the others, and I didn't spark much conversation on my own. Usually, I waited for someone to speak to me. I always just sat quiet, waiting for my turn to talk. I wasn't that crucial to any hang out. And I made no effort to spend my time with others on my own. I waited for many to seek me out. Especially after I hit my head. The headaches had become unbearable on most days, so I usually went and slept them off. And all the other side effects of knocking my head on the side of the desk. After I recovered... hanging out was just a chore. People had bonded better than I could while I recovered from my injury. And the only two people to seek me out on more than one occasion was Ishimaru... and Mondo. 

My heart thudded heavy within my chest. “I'm sorry,” was all I could muster, guilt sinking into my heart. And all this time, I spent running away, but because of reasons I wasn't about to tell him. If only he had kept his shirt on, perhaps we wouldn't have been in this mess. Was the room getting warm again? I stepped back, my bottom crashing into the desk behind me. I almost stumbled, becoming further aware of the heat gathering in this room. It was a little after noon, and that was about the time these metal plates would start baking us. But I could feel my cheeks blazing at this point. “I hope no one... is upset with me.”

I waited for him to respond. Tell me that no one was upset. But he didn't say anything. And then, he pushed away from the door. But instead of making a quick escape around him and out into the hallway, I leaned back against the desk. My bottom rested atop the desk top and I clenched the edge of it tight with my free hand as he grew closer. “Jus' worried...” he murmured with a shrug of his shoulders, coming to stand before me, but still a couple feet away. He looked me over, his eyes traveling from my nervous feet to my forehead. “How's your head?” Why? Why were you that concerned? My body began to tingle and I swallowed the lump gathering in my throat. He was growing too close for comfort. Like in my fantasies. It would only be a matter of seconds before my imagination took while and he had me pinned down against this desk top.

“It's okay,” I responded, letting go of my bag strap for a moment to lift my bangs. The spot on my forehead was still a little tender and bruised, but it looked much better than when I slammed it on the desk corner. I watched his eyes inspect my skin and I waited. Waited for him to make his move. This was about the time when he lunged forward and grabbed me. But his movement had stilled and I dropped my bangs over my head. I needed to get out of this room. It was so uncomfortable and warm. Having his closer only made it worse.

“Glad it wasn't worse. We ain't got no doctors to take care of something worse than that...” His strong arms crossed over his chest and my breath fluttered from my lips imagining his bare chest beneath his clothes. This was the classroom... that I had passed out in. I stared at the teacher's desk towards the front of the class. Ishimaru had made sure to clean up any trace of me tumbling. How long had I been in here? Those metal plates were baking us again. Mondo needed to back up. It was so hot.

I flickered my eyes closed for a moment, feeling the weight of my bag slip from my shoulders. It fell heavy against the ground, but I wasn't even worried about the precious contents inside. I was going to pass out again. Heat fled through my body. That uncomfortable, but familiar heat I got when I thought about him. I desired for him to be closer, but I was desperate for him to leave me alone. “Hey...” I heard him mutter, but my surroundings were growing hazy. I reached out in a blur, my hand coursing along the fabric of his collar before my fingers gripped tight. For support. For preparation. To touch him. His hand touched my face, and then my forehead. “You're hot...”

Oh... it was that time again. I let out a heavy breath and felt my body grow weak. I started to fade forward and his hands took a strong hold of my shoulders. His body movement was swift and I reacted how I always did in this situation. By slinking my arms around his neck and bringing my lips to his.

The quick grasp he held along my body was even quicker to move away and I felt gravity take a hold of me when he let go. I slid off the desk top, landing sharp on my bottom along the classroom floor. When I hit the ground, I knew this was no fantasy. I felt arousal in my fantasies, but it was always horrible pain that brought me back to reality. My body shivered at the sudden abandonment and realization that I had made a horrible mistake. His dramatic movement threw a chair on the ground and he stood tall above me, though now many feet away. “What the fuck?!” he yelled and although my head was dizzy from the heat, I became painfully aware that this time, there was no fantasy. I had kissed him like a love sick moron unable to pull myself from my devious thoughts. I stared up at him, my hands brace against the floor to keep myself upright. It was still hot in here, but now the added heat of embarrassment flushed through my body. Redness gathered in his cheeks, but he didn't run. He didn't flee like I wanted to now.

But my body felt weak, and all I could manage was a shambling crawl to my knees. My laptop bag seemed like it was so far away. My mistake left a horrible taste in my mouth. Realizing that I had just wasted my first kiss on an assumption made my stomach churn. I knew I was going to be awkward, but I didn't feel it would happen like this. As I tried to clamor to my feet, I watched him shuffle towards me and his hand rested against my shoulder. I avoided looking at him, my tired, frantic eyes searching the lines of the floor. I needed to get out of this room. I needed to get out of this academy. I wanted to go home. His hands slid from my shoulders to just below my armpits as he helped me to my feet with impressive strength.

The second he let go, my knees quaked together and I almost stumbled again. His hand pressed against the small of my back as awkward support. And with whatever strength I could manage, I sprung forward, forgetting about my laptop bag. I had to get out of this hot room and away from him. I didn't want to face of consequences of my poor judgment. I bolted into the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief that it was much cooler outside of the classroom. Pressing my hand against the wall, I made haste towards my dorm. At least there, I could lock the door and keep away from him. “Hey, hey!” I heard him call out from behind me, and before I knew it, he was standing before me, blocking my path in the hallway. Was he going to punch me? I had seen him try to punch others when they insulted him. I imagine he wasn't taking my sudden kiss too kindly.

“Please... please move,” I murmured beneath my breath, wringing my hands before my chest. It heaved and I felt the sweat gathering in my palms. Shaking, I wiped my hands against my shirt, my attention darting around in him search of an escape route. But anytime my eyes looked in one direction, he would shuffle in my way. I was going to be sick and pass out. But not from the heat. Because I wanted to die in this moment. “Please, Oowada-san...”

“Why'd you do that?” His voice was intense. Loud. I'm sure someone could hear him from a mile away. And he sounded so angry all the sudden.

Because I have vivid thoughts of you round the clock? Because you got way too close to me and I thought you were about to bend me over that desktop? Because I had done it many, many times in my head and it just felt like a natural reaction? I shook my hands out, glancing up at him. He was staring at me, his hands held out at his side in question. He looked a angry and flustered. Bright red adorned his cheeks. Because you looked so handsome standing before me and all I could think about was kissing you... I pressed my hand against my chest. I needed to go lay down. But it was obvious he wasn't going to let me without some explanation. “I-I-I....” My words wouldn't come out. There was no way I was going to tell him what I had been thinking recently. I would disgust him. It wasn't like I ever let on that I felt anything for me, because I didn't. He just took his shirt off and I couldn't help myself! This was his fault! “Please let me... go...”

“You like me or something?!” he barked. No! No. Maybe. Yes? I quivered in my spot, shaking my head. It was the only reaction I could force at the moment. Just deny every accusation. Whatever made him stop yelling. Because I didn't like him. The affection I held for him had only been sexual and in my mind. I'm sure if any of the other guys had taken their shirts off in front of me, I would have the same hormonal response. Of course, none of the others were quite as athletically built as Mondo was. And their skin wasn't sun kissed from riding on a motorcycle midday. And their arms... weren't strong enough to hold me up against a wall... what in the world was wrong with me?! “Then why...?!”

I swallowed, dropping my head in defeat. He wasn't going to let me pass. “I hit my head,” I stated, as if that explained the entire situation. My body shook. Was I going to tell him about this? What good was it going to do keeping it a secret? Except if I told him, I was going to have to look him in the eye everyday we were stuck in this wretched academy. But maybe telling him would solve my problems. Maybe seeing a look of disgust across his face for knowing my devious thoughts would help them calm down. Maybe knowing he disapproved of me would keep his naked body out of my mind. My best bet was to tell him. “Because it was so hot in the classroom that day... and you... uh...” My voice caught. It squeaked. I sounded pathetic. And he just stared at me, waiting on my explanation. “You... were...” My voice fell below a whisper. “... shirtless...”

Mondo stepped closer in attempts to hear my mumbling, but I only stepped back to keep the distance. “What?”

“You took your shirt off!” I yelped as I felt threatened with him coming closer. The second those words escaped my lips, I squeaked again, my eyes going wide. “And ever since then, I've just been thinking about you! I can't stop, okay?!” My voice picked up and echoed throughout the hallway. I was upset with myself. I wanted him to leave me alone. I wanted Mondo to get out of my head and I wanted to use my brain for its intended purposes. To create. To thrive. To succeed. Not to remain trapped inside of horrible fantasies. “I think terrible things about you, and I just don't want to be in this academy anymore! I just want to go home!”

My vision grew blurry and the tears sprang to my eyes. Before I knew it, I was sobbing and I collected in a heap of on the floor, surrounded by my puffy skirt and petticoat. My knees were too weak to stand and I was just through with it all. I felt him grow closer, but I didn't bother moving. I just knew I better keep quieter or I was going to draw the attention of the rest of the students, too. Some might be in a nearby classroom, or at the cafeteria. I wasn't loud, but that yell could have reverberated through the academy. “Hey...” he muttered, embarrassed. “Don't cry now, okay?... I didn't... mean to yell.”

I stared down into my palms, wiping away the river of tears flooding from my eyes. I just wanted to go home. Coming here was a mistake. I thought so many wonderful things were going to come from this academy, but it's been nothing but horrible torture. This was no place for a teenager to learn and grow. This was a prison. And now I had embarrassed myself. His body shifted again and then he perched before me, trying to get eye level with my hunched body. He rested one hand against the floor, the other along his thigh. “Come on, stop cryin'...” Was he going to punch me? His voice had gotten quieter, but I didn't trust his motives. Especially after what I just said. I continued to sob, although peeking through my fingers. “Sorry, I yelled... but...”

Here it was. He was going to deck me straight in the face. Break open that wound on my forehead and send me back to the infirmary. And this time, he wouldn't send me with well wishes and devious thoughts. Just a black eye and an aching heart. “You... really think about me?” I dropped my hands, my fingers shaking as they rested nervous against the top of my billowy skirt. The anger had dissolved from his face and he looked curious. Intrigued by my thoughts. This... wasn't going how I thought it was. He was supposed to be angry and knock some sense into me. But he looked... pleased with my response. And then I remembered... he was the one who sought me out in the first place. He may have been looking for my attention. I could have just told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

My heart sunk. I just made this worse. “O-o-often...” I clenched my fists. Don't say that. “Please let me go to my room...”

My request went unheard as he grasped my shoulders with both hands, shaking me a bit. A whimper escaped my throat and I stared at him with weepy, surprised eyes. “I have been going fuckin' insane here,” he whispered, his voice harsh even at such a low tone. This was the aggression that I was used to from him. The same aggression he showed everyone else. Simple movements with a hint of violence. I thought he was going to give me whiplash with the intensity that he was shaking me. “There's nothing to fuckin' do except clean and search for shit, and I'm about to go out of my mind.” His voice picked up a little louder and even though he had me in a pretty tight grasp, my body sunk back a little. Obviously I wasn't the only one losing it over being kept captive in his academy.

“... please... can I...” I tried.

“And like... I need to get out and move my body and shit... And not ridin' my motorcycle is making me want to punch someone,” he continued on and I swallowed hard. I was so close and within punching range. His grip was starting to hurt my shoulders. “And I can't stand hanging out with some of these people! They piss me off!” The harder he held me, the more I felt like he had be waiting to vent this information off to someone for weeks. He was one to yell and voice is concerns all the time, but they never seemed this personal. What in the world made him think this information was okay with me? Because I had stood in a room with him a couple times while cleaning? Or because I just admitted to thinking about him inappropriately? This was going horribly. I wanted him to go away. The fact that he didn't shy away from my information was a little comforting, though... “Do you get what I mean?”

Yes, I understood exactly what he meant. Except people weren't making me angry. It was just becoming a chore to have to spend so much time around everyone, when inside I was dying to get out. “And I just...” His grip loosened from my shoulders. “Need to do something. You know?” And now I didn't know. Or I suspected I knew. If he was hinting at anything that happened inside my head, then perhaps I knew all too well. I may have been promiscuous in my head, but I wasn't like that in person. I was a shambling, nervous wreck of a teenager who was hardly audible when I did speak up. There was no way I could muster the strength for an erotic rendezvous.

“I know what I just said may have given you the wrong idea but I...” I took in a long breath when he finally let go of my shoulders, taking a seat in the middle of the hallway to hear me out. He looked around with caution, searching for prying ears. “I am... not really like that. Those were just fantasies and...” Fantasies? I never explicitly stated what they were about. I just said terrible things. I cringed at my own words.

“Fantasies?” He leaned back a bit and for a moment, I caught a grin on his lips. No! “So, like... you thought of me-”

“NO!” But yes. Definitely yes. Every day, quite a few times a day, I did think of him like that. But I wasn't like that. I could never see myself being like that at all. I was too quiet. Too meek. Not confident enough in my own skin. In my head, fine. I could do whatever I wanted. But not outside of it. “I promise you, I'm not like that!” I waved my hands in a frantic mess before his face, knowing that mine must have looked so ugly contorted in bashfulness. “It just started happening after I hit my head but... I got confused because sometimes it was hard to...” I sounded like an idiot. “Hard to... tell what was real... and what wasn't sometimes. So... please... just let me go to my room.”

“Can I ask you something?” My body tensed up. He bit down on his lip, his attention towards the floor. I watched him leaned back, using his hands as a brace behind him.

“O-o-okay...”

“If I don't blow off some steam soon,” he grumbled and my body hunched down a little further. I hated to remind him for the third time that I just wasn't like that. So whatever we was about to offer, most likely my answer would be no. “I'm going to punch someone... so...” Nope. Please don't ask me to sleep with you, because it's just not going to happen. I mean, I know we might be trapped in this academy for months, or possibly years if we don't find an exit soon. And maybe sometime down the line after developing a relationship, or weighing my options with the other students, then maybe. But no. And the cameras. The cameras were everywhere! Except the bathhouse, and there was no way I was going to do anything naughty to that extent in the bathhouse. How uncomfortable. And people could walk in at any time. And... I shouldn't even be thinking of a time where it was going to happen. No! No to whatever he was going to ask me.

Mondo stared at me and the color brightened in his cheeks. His eyebrow twitched and suddenly he was standing, facing away from me. “Never mind,” he grunted, perhaps seeing the discomfort in my body. He must understand was kind of person I am. After all, this was the most conversation the two of us had shared since coming to this academy. And it was mostly in broken sentences and tears. Straightening out his jacket, he took a few steps forward back towards the dorms. Shaking hands, I climbed back to my feet, flattening the fluffs and wrinkles in my skirt. I still feel a bit woozy, the heat from the room and situation dwindling from my body. But I was apprehensive to follow him so soon. “If you, uh... ever want to make out or something...”

I froze. Following was definitely not for the best at the moment. Keeping my distance was a better idea. Not that I was afraid of him, but I was afraid of entertaining the idea. Do what I want in my head, I was a shy child in real life. So I stood quiet, watching him continue down the hallway. “I usually go to the bathhouse at like... eleven at night. No one's there at that time. Ain't no cameras.” He threw his hand up over his shoulder as a silent symbol of goodbye as I stood with my hands nervously folded before my chest. He didn't even look at me as he said it. Just threw out the invitation and went on his way. 

My body trembled. Every inappropriate thing I had ever thought of him suddenly zipped through my head. I could either pretend we never spoke of this and go about my days avoiding him, or I could take up his invitation. Get some of these feelings out of the way. Act out. Spend my time doing something that could be enjoyable. Because, like him, and perhaps many others within the academy, I was going insane.

But I was shy. I was pure. People spoke over me. Sometimes they didn't notice when I was there. I spent most of my time in my room and in my head. There was no way I could take Mondo up on his offer. The idea seemed nice and needed, but there was no way. Once he was out of my view, I darted back into the classroom to collect my bag and thoughts. Guess I was going to have to get even better at avoiding my classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg I am so sorry for the biggest delay in updating history. I don't know what is wrong with me and updating this one, but I guess it's a sort of "I need to be in the mood" kind of thing. Not that anything horribly explicit happened this time around, but I guess my brain hadn't been in the right place. I tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual to make up for it. But thanks everyone for your patience. AHHHH.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't sleep. I went to my bedroom like everyone else did just a little bit before nine. Took a long shower to try to free myself of the heated sweat that had taken over my body. Tried to wash every bad thought down the drain. Slipped into my pajamas and crawled into bed. But I laid there. Just laid there and stared at the ceiling through the darkness, unable to even close my eyes. Not that sleep had come easy the entire time I was trapped within this academy, but tonight it was just worse. Because I laid here wondering if Mondo was making his way to the bath house right now. Would he be expecting me here? Hopefully. Because I was sitting in the middle of the locker room now.

Taking in a deep, shaking breath, I stared at the clock. It was a little bit after eleven. Three minutes and twenty seven seconds, to be exact. He was late, as he usually was. Not that he set an exact time. He said around eleven at night. If he would even come by tonight. What was I doing here? Did I actually think I would go through with this? Lying in bed, conjuring up all those fantasies made me think I could. So I rushed, barefoot, through the hallways of our dorms. Rounded the corner in the bathhouse, and plopped down on the bench in front of the lockers. The longer I sat in agonizing silence, the more I realized that I shouldn't be here. Make out with him? Ha. What a thought... But I couldn't seem to stand up now. He could step in any second. I could pretend like I just out of the bath. After all, my hair was still wet from my own shower. Yeah, that's what I would tell him. I was on my way out.

Four minutes and four second late now. This was such a silly idea. This wasn't me. And even if he walked in, was I going to be able to do it? What if someone caught us here? There were cameras along the hallway. There weren't any in the bathhouse, but it was a little obvious why we were sneaking here so late at night. Two students who shouldn't be showering within each others vicinity. I had to leave. I couldn't do this. I sprang from my spot and tugged down the disheveled blouse of my pajama set, making haste towards the door.

The curtain tot he exit slid open just as I was about to push it aside myself. Almost five minutes late, Mondo was here. He stared down at me, dressed in nothing but a pair of gym pants with his bag slung over his shoulder. Shirtless again. Unashamed this late at night. The rest of us made an agreement to get some sleep around ten when Monokuma's made his announcement. I guess he assumed no one else would see him this late at night. Or he didn't care. My jaw slacked a bit as I stared at his naked skin. I hadn't seen his bare chest since that day I passed out. In person, at least. I saw it in my head all the time.

Shaking my head, I pried my attention away and turned around. Better for him to stare at my back than the stupid expression smacked across my face. “I was... uh, I-i-i-i...” Was just leaving. Tell him you were leaving. Spit it out. Slide around him. Run as fast as you can. I shivered in my spot and he slithered past me, fiddling with a lock on one of the nearby lockers. He slid past a few numbers, jerking it open and tossing the lock onto the bench. Now he was in front of me. Still shirtless. Just walk out the door. I was standing right by it and there was nothing standing in my way now. But I just stared, watching him pull various things from the locker to take with him into the bathhouse. “I was just about to leave... just took a bath...” I ran my fingers through my wet locks as proof to him that I was on my way out. Which was a lie. My hair just took a while to dry. I came here looking for him.

“Oh,” he grunted, slamming the locker shut after depositing his bag inside. He stood in silence with a towel and a few toiletries in his hand, staring down at the floor. He was disappointed. Not the response he was looking for at all. “Night, then.” And with that, he turned into the main part of the bathhouse. I was free. I could head back to my room and pretend all these interactions never happened.

But I didn't want to.

With my fist clenched at my side, I stared around the empty locker room. I only had seconds before it was going to be inappropriate for me to dart into the bathhouse. After all, he was only wearing pants and whatever was beneath. Wouldn't take him long to get undressed. A horrible, but stimulating memory of his fantasized naked body flashed through my brain. I don't even know if he looked like that. Did I want to know? Yes... no! But if I didn't step in there soon and tell him the truth about why I was here, I would step in and see much more than I planned to.

“Wait, wait,” I called out as I approached the entrance to the bathhouse. For safety, I pressed my hand over my eyes and wandered blind into the bathhouse. The warmth of the room fled over my body and the floor was still a little wet from the last time someone occupied here. I waited in silence in the open doorway to the bathhouse. I didn't hear any splash of water, or any movement at all. But I was afraid to pry my fingers from my face in fear that he was standing naked before me. So I waited for his response. And after a few more seconds of not receiving one, I muttered out, “Mondo?”

“Thought you already took a bath?” his voice mumbled behind me. I let my hand slip from my face and cocked my attention over my shoulder. He stood, still in only his pants, with his shoulders leaning back against the wall. He didn't look at me, and I made sure to look away from him. My body was overheating from both embarrassment and the warmth from the water. He looked just as good as I remembered him looking the first time. I shouldn't have chased after him.

I could just do it. I could just run up and throw my arms around him. Kiss him right on the lips. It wasn't like it would be a surprise at this point. He was expecting it. But my mind went racing. Just kissing wasn't bad, right? But what if it evolved? What if we got bored with that because we could never leave the prison walls of this school. What if he started wanting more? And I was so anxious that I obliged. Before I just kept telling myself that there was nothing else to do. But then I reminded myself that just because I was bored, didn't mean I had to get in trouble... But a few kisses wouldn't hurt. “I did,” I murmured, shrugging one of my shoulders trying to come off as aloof. I looked stupid. But maybe he didn't think that. I liked to think that he was standing here, waiting for me to kiss him because he was attracted to me. Not because I already jumped at him like a hungry puma. “I came back... for... well...”

For a moment, I glanced towards him. His normal, cool expression shadowed his face. But for a moment, I could sense the hesitation in his body. He was nervous, just like I was. Talking about it in the hallway was easier than actually doing it. Although I pegged him as the type of person that just did these sorts of things all the time. It was just going to be a brief thing and he would move on once he was free from the academy. Most likely, he pegged me for the quiet tech-nerd and thought I would turn down his proposal. Yet here we were. My knees shaking and sweat gathering on his skin. “Ok...” Mondo leaned over and dropped his things to the ground. He then pushed away from the wall, standing tall before me. I looked up, but he looked past me, or to his left. Anything to avoid looking me in the eyes. Anytime before this, he had been confident. Defiant, aggressive. Proud. Handsome... even more so now that I was so close. And wasn't day dreaming. He was waiting for me to make a move because it was obvious he didn't have enough confidence now to do it himself.

I stepped a few inches closer, letting my shaking hands gather behind my back. I stared at him in desperate waiting, lips pursed. But he still wasn't looking at me. The floor must have been more interesting than my face. His cheeks burned. I had never seen him blush. He was... so handsome. I wondered if he thought similar things of me. My foot slid another inch forward, and now were just breaths apart. This was nothing like my fantasies. By this time, he had already made his move and had me pinned up against the wall. He was always the first to make advances in my mind. I should have thought something was strange when I was the one lunging for the first kiss in the classroom. He was waiting for me now.

With a shaking breath, I elongated my body, trying to stand tall against him. But even on my tip toes, I could hardly reach his chin. And he wasn't giving in much because he must have been standing his tallest away from me. He was the one who suggested this. I was the one who walked in a bundle of nerves. And now I was just getting impatient. He was nothing like my fantasies. He was scared. “You, uh...” he suddenly perked up and my shoulders sunk a bit. “You ever done anything like this?” It was the most unsure I had ever heard him. Was this new to him? Had he ever kissed someone before? And he was asking to come in her and make out. He had so much confidence earlier.

Unless he was looking out for me. I did mention in the hallway that I'm not like this. But I never said I hadn't done this. So showing up like an obedient puppy must have been a surprise for him. To make him feel a little more at ease, I muttered, “Yeah, sure.” What a liar. Although in my head, I had done it plenty of times. Much more than make out. Couldn't be that hard if I already envisioned how it would go, right? If only he would just get a little closer.

Mondo took in a long breath, his eyes looking past me now. No longer on the floor, but not on me yet. If we didn't move soon I would start crying, which would destroy this opportunity. Which is what I should want. I shouldn't be in here, but I had to stop lying to myself. If I didn't want to be here, I would be back in bed sleeping. But the offer was intriguing. Even if I made a fool out of myself. I grew frustrated with the distance between us. Stepping forward, I pressed my hands against his chest. His skin had grown slick thanks to the steam in the bathhouse. I let out a low sigh. This felt surreal, but nice. I popped onto my tip toes and pecked my lips against the bottom of his chin. I lingered there on the edge of my toes, staring up at him with wide eyes. Finally, he looked down, but not before a flash of red spread against his cheeks. He asked for this, but perhaps he was changing his mind.

My knees buckled when our eyes met. The nervous determination in his eyes shocked my body. It was almost enough to make me collapse. And then he leaned down. His arms snaked around me and within seconds my lips pressed against his harder than I dreamed. I drew my arms around his neck for support, afraid of slipping on the wet floor. Or collapsing from the flood of tingles racing through my body. This was so different than anything I had imagined before. Yes, I had a taste of the real thing in the classroom, but it was just seconds before. He didn't draw away for a second, but I could feel his body trembling. He was just as nervous as I was. This didn't happen often to him, and had never happened to me. I hadn't realized how much I wanted this until we wrapped around each other right this second.

Mondo shifted my weight mid kiss, leaning into me in an attempt to get me to step back. We were an awkward fumbling mess of teenage hormones and nerves. Blind, we searched for the wall he once leaned against. I felt my back press against it, the steam of the room dampening the back of my blouse. His fingers gripped the fabric of my shirt, keeping me close against his body. I felt a little less nervous now that he hadn't left from my awful inability to kiss. I wondered what he was thinking, because I was having a hard time processing the events unfolding. This was actually happening. Everything was so different than it had ever been in my head. His tongue prying between my lips, the damp sweat gathering against my skin. The heat of his body, and feeling every pulse of blood pumping through my body. This was so much better than anything I ever imagined and we were just kissing. I'm so glad I came here.

For a moment, he broke away, pressing his forehead against mine. His breath labored and hands shaking, he shut his eyes. I let out a sigh of content, my eyes fluttered closed as well. “It's hot...” he murmured. I knew he was talking about the bathhouse, but my body temperature spiked the second he laid lips on me. I nodded in return, short, quick breaths escaping my lips. His fingers still gripped my shirt and my hands slid down his chest. I wanted him to kiss me more. But he was so hesitant, unlike my fantasies. I liked this better. Knowing he must have been as nervous as I was... it was comforting.

“Maybe I should go to bed...” I muttered in reluctance. The amount of time I had spent lingering in here must have looked suspicious to Monokuma by now. Mondo's expression fell and his fingers loosened around my shirt. Was he upset I wanted to leave? My heart fluttered. He did want this. “But... tomorrow?”

The once frown perked up and he shrugged. “Tomorrow,” he agreed, dabbing a kiss on the corner of my liup. The gesture was sweet, much different from the intense lip lock that we had just shared. His hands finally released my blouse and he patted it down against the small of my back. “I'm going to actually take a bath now...” I nodded, pressing the tips of my fingers where his lips had dabbed the corner of mine. My feet refused to move and my body felt flighty. The warmth of the bathhouse was getting to me, but not in a dangerous way like times previous. In a way that filled me with pleasing anxiety, my entire body shivering. Sweat gathered against my skin and hair clung to the back of my neck. I felt... weird. But a nice weird. “So maybe you... should leave then.”

It was then that I realized I hadn't moved a muscle. He was taking a bath and I needed to get out of here. Now also wasn't the best time to start conjuring up his naked body from my thoughts. So without a word, I scurried from the bathhouse, nearly slipping on my way into the locker room. Once out of his view and into the cooler room, I paused. My breath oozed from my lips before I bit down on the lower one. Although short, the moment was fun. Sweet. Intense. Clumsy. And over. It was over.

It only took me seconds to dash back to my bedroom. I was ready to throw myself to bed and finally get a peaceful night's sleep. Now with that out of my system, I could go to bed at a reasonable time without those fantasies. Just the sweet kiss at the end was enough to subside all my nerves and naughty thoughts. I shut my door behind me, taking in another long breath. It was the first time in a while that I looked at the calendar. Twenty one days left. Every day meshed together, I had lost track of time. Twenty one days and... hopefully we could leave.

Crawling into bed, I gathered my comforter around my body. My tired body eased into the mattress. It was the first time in days an inappropriate thought didn't immediately spring to mind. Instead, I was coming down from the high he breathed into me. I never thought kissing someone would feel so nice. And now that little milestone was crossed from my lips, hopefully I could continue my days here in peace. Except then I remembered... I told him tomorrow. The fact that I told him tomorrow had completely slipped my mind. I did what? My eyes shot open and I stared at the dark ceiling above me. Coming back tomorrow wasn't going to fix anything. If I kept coming back, that was only going to make it worse. I wouldn't go tomorrow. And maybe he wouldn't show up. Maybe he would go back to his room tonight, realize what an awful kisser I was, and vow to never look me in the eye again.

From the disappointment that adorned his face before I left, I could tell he didn't think that at all. He wanted me to come back. I wasn't this kind of person. I wasn't promiscuous. I wasn't flirtatious. I wasn't ready to get caught wrapped in that biker in the steamy bathhouse. And sacrifice my high school years to a stupid fling that would have never happened if we weren't so bored. If we were actually having class, he wouldn't approach me. I wasn't his type. But because we had nothing better to do, I was his type now. Sighing, I wrapped the blankets tighter around my body. Maybe I shouldn't go tomorrow... or else those fantasies may come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM THE WORST AUTHOR EVER YOU GUYS STILL READING THIS ARE SO DEDICATED. This chapter is painfully short in comparison to the other chapters, and I'm really sorry. I always apologize after chapters, but I promise you that I won't give up on this fic or the other one I have going. It might just be a slow process, but I will get it completed. Especially now that two more ideas have popped into my head (of course, Chimondo. They never go away, even if the fandom is a little quiet...) I hope you enjoyed this, and I think there will only be a couple more chapters, if not one MASSIVE chapter to wrap this up and get to the really fun stuff. This was just a little sweet in between chapter to... roll on into the good stuff lol Thanks for all the kudos and comments I have received along the way. And the patience.


	6. Chapter 6

You best believe I wanted to come back like a starving animal who was on the verge of death. I slept through the night like a dream. So hard I couldn't remember my dreams. Waking up, I thought that this nasty demon that inhabited my thoughts finally disappeared. But as we hung out through the day, I kept staring at him. Staring at his lips, remembering the way they felt against my own. He would smile, show me a little bit of teeth. And I wondered how they would feel biting my lips. I had a taste, and I stood in that classroom digging through files, quiet and craving more. But he acted distant in the sight of everyone else. Standing far across the room, actually cleaning for once. Wiping down desks, sweeping the floor. Anything to keep himself busy and his attention off of me. “I would say we have the cleanest classroom in the academy,” Ishimaru exclaimed, proud. He nodded, surveying the spotless classroom. In a basket by the door were the items we had collected. Over the past few days we had gathered enough to get close to one of Monokuma's robots. What he was using them for, I still wasn't sure because until now, we hadn't completed a single one.

“Damn right,” Mondo grunted with a firm nod. He sounded happier than usual. The two of them hadn't argued today, and Mondo even volunteered to clean instead of salvage for once. Was it because of last night? I felt a lot better, although still nervous. Having a full night of sleep for the first time since before we stepped foot in here was much appreciated. Not knowing what was wandering through his head was unsettling. He hadn't spoken to me all day. And we had been in this room together for hours. I know he wouldn't say anything about the bathhouse in front of Ishimaru. But he could have at least said something. “What you guys doing with your trip tickets tonight?” Some ludicrous thing Monokuma gave us. After scavenging for parts and cleaning rooms, he gave us these tickets. We can use one a day to go somewhere else in the school during our free time. We weren't even free to explore on our own when it wasn't scavenge and clean time. Always monitored. Except in the bathhouse...

“It is my duty to help with dinner this evening, so I won't be using one,” Ishimaru stated. He began to collect the bucket and cleaning supplies from the floor. “And I must be on my way there now. Dinner is at six!” And with that, he was out the door, leaving the two of us alone for the first time today. I had a stack of trip tickets laying on my dresser in my bedroom. I had stopped using them within the past week and a half because I was too exhausted to see people. I looked at Mondo, for a moment considering spending another ticket. But there were cameras everywhere but the bathhouse, so we would be caught in an instant. My heart fluttered. I wanted to kiss him again... but I also kind of wanted to spend time with him, too. He was the first person to seek me out since I had been here. Most others just waited for me to join them.

I waited in my spot towards the front of the class, taking the long silence as an invitation to leave. I didn't actually answer him like Ishimaru, so maybe he was waiting on me. I had been everywhere in the school that was accessible to the class. Sometimes with the group, most of the time alone. There was nothing new to find in the other rooms. Another reason I stopped going. But now I had another activity in mind... “I might go to the greenhouse...” Not too many of the students visited there because we were all scared of that giant flower. Meaning more than likely there weren't many students there now, if any. It was a good place to sneak away, even with cameras. He didn't respond, but glanced in my direction. Invite him. Say something cute. “I like to look at the chickens...” Smooth. So smooth. I felt my temperature spike because that was such an unsexy thing to mutter.

But he smiled. That sideways grin that only showed a little bit of his teeth. A way he had looked at me before in my fantasies. I felt my knees shiver and reminded myself that those fantasies were no more. This could actually happen if I put some effort in. He was still here, so my clumsy, quirky charm must have been working. “Would you... want to come with me?” I folded my hands behind my back and ground the tip of my shoe into the tile of the floor. “The flowers there are so pretty... if you haven't seen them yet.” That's much better. I was awful at flirting. But again. He hadn't run away yet.

“I haven't,” he grunted, finally sweeping past me to pick up the bucket of parts by the door. “Let me give these in and... I'll meet you up there.” My heart fluttered. Was this a date? Because we couldn't get away with anything risque when there were cameras everywhere. It was a large greenhouse with open space and patches of flowers. A chicken coop, and I think a small shed. More than likely, the shed had cameras, and I was not about to hop in among the chickens. I kind of just wanted to be by his side for an afternoon. By his side and speaking. Not in a classroom with Ishimaru spying over our shoulders to make sure we're doing our work properly. "See you in like... fifteen minutes or something."

"Y-y-yeah, yes," I blurted out but he was out of the door before I could even choke out my sentence. Fifteen minutes. I darted out of the classroom, intending to run to my bedroom so I had enough time to freshen up. The hallway was busy with other students and it seemed like Mondo was fast enough to disappear from view. He had to dump the items in the gym and then meet Monokuma in the waiting area outside the cafeteria before our dorms.

Finally reaching my room, I swept inside and began throwing off my clothes. They had gotten dirty and musty from searching in the classroom. I didn't want to smell like cleaner if there was a possibility that he would be pressed up against me. I paused, standing almost naked in the middle of my room. Just twenty days now and we might get out of here. I thought about all the potential we had wasted trapped within these school walls. If this were a test, it was a cruel one. Had we attended a normal class upon coming here, Mondo would have never noticed me. So why was I so giddy about skipping through some flowers? If we had the opportunity to escape he... wouldn't want me around.

But I had already told him I would tomorrow. I couldn't change my mind now.

Against my better judgement, I ended up in the garden anyway. He arrived before me, but probably because I took extra time to do something with my hair and a little bit of make up. Like I was trying to impress him. And I was trying to impress him. In the few moments we spent kissing in the bath house, I felt special. Being around him was a pleasure, not a burden like previous days. It was the first time in a while I wanted to be out of my room. So at a time like this, it was crucial that I let a little happiness in. Even if I couldn't hold onto it after we left the academy. If we were even going to leave in twenty days.

"I was startin' to worry about you," Mondo grunted from where he was standing in the middle of the green house. Just in front of that giant flower that looked big enough to swallow half the class. Last night he was the one running late. This time he was a little more eager. I smiled and scooted before him, folding my hands before the pleats of my skirt. He glanced down at me, out of words by the time I stood before him. Coming up with the idea to visit here was great. Although neither of us had thought about what to do once we got here. Besides the obvious. I looked behind him. Two cameras on each far corner of the room. One standing in front of the shed. And I'm sure there were a couple more behind me. There was no getting away with anything unless we ducked into the flowers. But even that would be obvious. "Want to... explore?"

We had explored this area a thousand times by now searching for Monokuma parts. But that was always classwork. That was a chore. We had a time limit. And we had one before dinner now, but we decided to come here on our own. Just on our own. Exploring sounded fun. "Do you know about any of these flowers?" I asked. I had taken the time during scavaging once to read the descriptions on each. I didn't know much about flowers before that.

"Nope," he mumbled, seeming to look right over me towards the shed. I guess we weren't here for a date. "Wanna see something cool I found in here before?" he grinned, that sideways grin. His teeth on my lips. I wanted to know how that felt. So I nodded as he jerked open the handle on the shed door. Sawdust flew about the area and I fanned my face to keep from inhaling it. It was dark and he disappeared inside. I stepped into the open door, my nervous hand searching against the wall for a light. The door clicked to a close and he pressed his hand against my shoulder. "Here, check this out," he whispered and I waited in the darkness. Only a little bit of light slithered in from the bottom of the door.

With his hand against my back, he guided me towards one side of the shed. I remembered a fantasy like this. He was much more forceful and had me up against a wall. Hands all over my skin. Not just resting against my back. My foot kicked something and a tool fell to the ground. The metal hit the floor and I squeaked from surprise. It was a pick axe. He shushed me, his hand flying over my mouth. As my back hit a shelf lined against the wall, it felt like one of my fantasies. It was a slow start, but similar. He nodded his head above us and as my vision adjusted to the darkness, I noticed a camera just above our heads. But we were tucked away so nicely against the shelf that if we kept close enough, the camera couldn't see us. Again, the one outside saw us come in, but maybe someone wasn't watching that close.

"Sorry if you actually wanted to look at the flowers," he mumbled. It was so low into my ear, I thought I would melt into a puddle on the floor. His voice was smooth, spreading over my skin. I wanted to look at the flowers, but now I would rather look at the darkness if it meant hearing his voice. The flowers would still be there tomorrow. "Stay quiet and I bet that camera will never know we're here..."

I nodded, biting down on my lip when his body grew ever closer. Not as quick as my fantasy, but more confident than yesterday. I didn't have to be the one to make the first move this time. We searched for each other's lips in the dark. A few pecks at first before he dove in, prying into my mouth with his tongue. My weight leaned into him, and he pressed further into me with his chest. His hands laid against the shelf behind me and I grasp the collar of his jacket. Reminding myself that I wasn't this type of person wasn't even worth it now. As long as I didn't get caught. As long as it didn't make the situation worse, it was just a guilty pleasure. I was a teenager after all, right? This was normal.

Nineteen days left. We actually ate dinner with the rest of the group. The day before we lost track of time spending too long fooling around in the tool shed. It never got past kissing, but I wasn't aware that kissing someone for that long would feel so great. So warm. So comfortable... Mondo and I met up later in the bathhouse for a quick make out session before bed. It helped put my mind at ease at least for just a night.

From there, the days seemed to fly. With something new to keep my attention, I was no longer growing bored with the academy. I had a few things to tell Alter Ego that I may not have mentioned before. Like how good it felt to have that weird flutter in my heart when his fingers trailed up the small of my back. Or how I could feel his growl in my throat when he kissed me. Or how no matter how many times I told myself that we should slow down, I would just come around begging for one more kiss.

Thirteen days left. Mondo found a new area where we could hide. The bathhouse was becoming suspicious after a small argument broke out between a few of the girls. Up until this point, we had split into two groups to bathe. Except Mondo, who preferred after eleven. But now that there was a bit of a fight, people were showing up at random. It was too risky, but we couldn't keep away from each other for too long. At the bottom of the stairwell outside of our dorms was a corner filled with cleaning supplies. We kicked aside the brooms and mops, making space for our bodies to topple together.

Mondo slid to the floor, his back against the floor and bottom to the tile. For a moment, I wavered before him, my arm outstretched. He had his fingers laced with mine in that way that begged to come closer. I could feel him tugging at my fingertips. I glanced behind me at a camera just a little in view. Tucked away, it couldn't see us. But we had to keep quiet. Especially so close to the dorms as our fellow students came and went. It was five in the afternoon after all. We couldn't wait until night. I dropped down to my knees beside him, and his hand grabbed at my jacket. "Come here," he muttered and I was happy to oblige. The more comfortable we became with one another, the easier it became to fall to his every request. I reached my arm over him, propping my hand on the other side of his legs. My face lingered before his but he just bit his lip, narrowing his eyes. That wasn't what he wanted. "No, come here," he whispered then and I glanced down towards his lap. He patted the outside of his thigh and I swallowed.

With hesitation, I assumed he wanted me to crawl into his lap. Most of the time we were standing in a corner of the locker room, pressed up against each other. Our height difference made it awkward being so close, though, so most of the time he was bending. So nowhere that shouldn't be touching ever was. But crawling into his lap... I had dreamed of this before. He kissed me, taking my face between his palms. He tugged at me and I fumbled to slide my leg over his. His pants coursed against my bare thigh and I sighed into his kiss. This was close. This was really close.

I spread my fingers on his chest, trying to keep our bodies apart enough so he couldn't feel the beating of my heart. I had dreamed about sitting in this position. But in my dreams I was naked, and yelling. Shutting my eyes tight, I tried to keep my knees from quivering around him. After all, being this close, he could feel anything under my skirt. That must have been his goal though, because in the middle of a pretty deep kiss, I felt his hand on the outside of my thigh. On my bare skin, closer towards the waist band of my skirt. I gasped in his mouth and withdrew my lips, bearing down on them with my teeth. Immediately his hand zipped from beneath my clothing, wavering on the outside of my hip. "I'm sorry, sorry, I am," he whispered in harshness and I just stared at him. It wasn't that I didn't like it. It felt nice. It was just surprising because things just felt like they were moving so fast. We only started this a week ago. But when we had nothing else to do but this... it was only natural the progression would be quicker.

I kept thinking of how I would be if everything had been normal. He never would have noticed me.

He would probably never want to notice me once we got out of here.

"It's okay," I breathed, but the words were hard to make out. I could feel my face turning eighteen shades of red and my fingers began to tremble. Yesterday it was just kissing. And now he was reaching under my skirt. All things I had imagined before, but things I hadn't prepared myself to advance to. "I..." Just say it. It's what you're thinking. Tell him. Be honest. "I don't mind..." We had nothing else to do for days. And being near him like this was the only comfort I held in weeks. I didn't want to risk losing this feeling another moment sooner.

Ten days left. We were over the embarrassment of him sneaking his hand up my skirt. We had moved on quite quick and it was more of a chore to keep from going further. He liked to grab at my thighs, just about the only place on my body that held a little weight. And when he would dig his fingertips into my skin, I couldn't help but wriggle. The bottom of the stairwell was my favorite place to be because we had to stay in this position. One slip up, one leg out of place, and that camera could see us. So we had no choice but to sit this way. But we just had to stay so quiet, because in this little corridor, every sigh and breath echoed stairs up. It had become a game recently. See who could get the other to cry out louder than they should first. I usually won because I found a sweet spot just above his collar bone.

"I told you not to kiss there," he growled as I laid my lips along the bare skin of his collar bone. He fidgeted, and at first he would laugh because it tickled. But the more I nipped at his flesh, the quicker his chuckle evolved into a moan. One that radiated off the walls of the stairwell, well onto the next floor. I rested my lips against his skin, sucking in the warmth. "Chihiro, stop," he groaned in a way that led me to believe he never wanted me to stop. "It tickles..."

"I know," I breathed, sitting up straight in his lap. His hands were in their usual place, just along the hem of my underwear. His fingers pressed into my skin, urging my hips to roll forward for a moment. Sometimes he grew so close to reaching beneath my underwear, but I always stopped him. "I can't help it... you..." Sound so cute when you moan. I should say it. But I wasn't sure if he would find it attractive or clingy.

He pulled aside the collar of his jacket and glanced down at his tanned skin where an even darker marked laid. I bit down on my lip. I must have kissed him a little too hard. "Damnit," he grunted, but then narrowed his eyes on me with that tempting smile. He liked it. I lowered my head with a bashful smile of my own. Sometimes I wondered if some of the other students were getting in as much trouble as we were. I hadn't paid much attention to anyone but him in the past week and a half, so it was hard to say. "You know Ishimaru almost saw the other one you gave me," he murmured, pulling at the other end of his collar. He drew it back far enough to show me where my teeth nipped at his shoulder a couple days ago. It was his fault. He grabbed my bottom when I was kissing him and I bit down.

I just smiled in response, fluttering my long eyelashes. We sat in a warm silence, knowing that we needed to be up those stairs to dinner soon. Tomorrow was my duty in the kitchen, so I would be missing out on our afternoon session. And I didn't want to leave. With only ten days left, there was a great chance we were getting out of here. Now that we all had the hang of it, finding the right parts for this robots was becoming a breeze. Should we actually reach our goal... we would be free. Which was what I should have wanted. And I did. But I wanted to leave with something extra. "You think we will get out of here once our time is up?" I questioned, reaching out to press my fingers along the darkened skin on his shoulder.

It wasn't often that we spoke about things. In a group, we would offer in to conversations. But I preferred to stay quiet and listen to my classmates. Whenever I tried to talk to him one on one, it never lasted long. But just like I needed to get out my physical frustrations, it helped to get out my other stresses as well. Kissing didn't solve everything. "Hopefully," he mumbled, leaning his head back against the wall. I shifted my weight to get comfortable against him, letting my thighs sink into his legs. "I don't know how much longer I can take staying in this place." My heart sank. That was a natural response. It had been hell for me up until about ten days ago. Being by his side made it better. Not perfect, but comforting. He didn't feel the same of me. I was just helping him pass the time.

His hands fled from beneath my skirt and he patted it along the outside of my thighs. "What if we don't?" I then asked, leaning back to get a better view of him. He didn't look me in the eye, instead focused on the buttons traveling down the front of my blouse. I thought all the time about what we would do if we could never leave the confinement of the academy. There was food and shelter, but for how long? How long could we all live together in a school we weren't even free to wander. Monitored every step of the way. No contact to friends or family. Just fifteen students living in close quarters forever. I shuddered at the thought. I liked my company, but could I keep it that long? If I had to, I suppose I would find ways to enjoy life. Like I was now. But what a waste of potential for us.

"We will find a way out." He reached out and tucked some hair out of my face. His nails brushed against my cheek when he withdrew his hand and I felt the warmth gather at my skin. It was the little things. The kiss on the corner of my lips, that smile. The gentle touches that weren't begging for my immediate attention. Things he didn't even realize he was doing. Those were what made me tremble the hardest. "We're a group of fuckin' super students. We'll get out."

Super students. Hindered by thick steel plating and sealed doors. Without an internet connection and more information, my skills were becoming useless. I had tried making programs to reach outside the school, but they were shut down immediately. The most I could do that this point was... just talk to my computer. I wasn't even interested in looking at my projects anymore. Alter Ego had nothing new to learn. There was only so many codes and clicking I could do now. I'm sure the other students started to feel the same. We all had talent, but what good did it do us trapped here. What good did it do me to be a talented programmer when I was wasting my time making out in cramped corners? I nodded, wanting to agree with him. He was right. We were all gifted teenagers with a lot of skill behind us. Just because we hadn't used our skill in weeks didn't mean it disappeared. It just meant we had to focus. And I was not focused. "We should probably head upstairs..."

"You're right," he agreed and I slid my leg over him to come to rest beside him on the tile. Within seconds, we were both standing, but then he loomed over me. I instinctively leaned back against the wall, staring up at him. Usually one of us would leave first while the other stuck back for a few moments. It was still suspicious that we were coming from the same area. But should someone pass by, it was a lot less suspicious that they only saw us one at a time. "I'll go up first, okay?" I nodded and he kissed the top of my head. He didn't have to do that. We were just fooling around.

Without a thought, I reached out and snatched up his hand before he could wander away from me. I don't know why I did it. Well, I knew why. I didn't want to him leave, but I was acting like I would never see him again. We would get back to it the day after tomorrow. Or perhaps tonight if people actually kept out of the bathhouse so late. It was just that our days were numbered, and with uncertainty on the horizon, I didn't want him to walk away. Having him here was the most comforting thing to me right now. I wanted him close. I wanted him even closer. "What's wrong?" he whispered, ducking out of the view of the camera. I wound my fingers around his, making him grow closer to me. Like a flash flood, the images from the fantasies crashed through my brain. I wanted him to do those things to me, but not in the way I imagined him. In the way we were now. Awkward. Clumsy. Secretive. Sweet... comforting.

We had talked about it a couple days before. We he first started laying his hands all over me. At first it was just along my thighs, but soon he wandered. Squeezed my behind. And sometimes when we were in the heat of it, I could feel his excitement prodding between my legs. I tried to ignore it, but it was hard. He could sense my surprise in the way I would kiss him back, or try to keep my body distant. As much as I wanted it, I felt that perhaps he didn't understand what we were getting into. Until he asked, "You ever thought about... doing... more..."

I shut him down quickly in embarrassment. Of course I did. It was all I did for weeks before he finally approached me. But all because I thought it would never happen. It was just this wonderful, shiny object in my mind that I could dream about but never obtain. It was innocent, as dirty as my mind got, back then. Like I knew I would get this far. We hadn't talked about it since then, but I thought about it often. How to let him know of all the terrible, terrible things that once ran through my mind. Of what I wanted him to do.

But then I told myself... that wasn't what we were here for. And he would move on after we got out of here.

If we got out of here.

"You okay?" he questioned, squeezing my hand. He was close, the gap between us centimeters long. One of us needed to get upstairs soon before the other students came looking like last time. I needed to let go of his hand, but my fingers just fit so well in his palm.

I nodded with a hard swallow, finally letting my fingers drop from his hand. "You should probably go upstairs," I admitted. Time was running out and Ishimaru loved to come searching. I didn't want to get caught here. Not that the other students would mind. But considering the imprisonment, I didn't want to give Monokuma fuel for further torture.

Mondo scrunched up his face, still standing before me. Just a few centimeters closer, and now we were touching. My chest up against his stomach. And soon his arms were around me. He could sense something was wrong and it was a strange feeling. It wasn't until that second that I realized there was something wrong about the way my heart was beating. It wasn't a bad wrong. Besides the normal feelings of fear from being trapped. But a strange patter. My knees shook, my hands trembling. I returned the embrace and forced on a smile. I coulnd't tell him what I was thinking. Even if he was thinking terrible things, too, there was no use acting on it here. Kissing and close to intimate touching was as far as I was willing to go. I was falling too deep to avoid insanity within the school. "You can tell me what you're thinking about, you know?" he grunted in that gruff way. Like he was angry, but he wasn't. He just wasn't sure how to make his words come out right. "Don't have to keep to yourself... I mean, you had your tongue down my throat two seconds ago."

I laughed to myself. That sounded absurd, but he was right. I nodded and let go, whispering, "Don't worry about me. Everything's fine. You should go upstairs before the group comes looking..."

I felt his hands leave me and suppressed the urge to catch his jacket. Without a word, he disappeared upstairs. I could hear his foot steps slow along the stairs until there was no sound at all. I had to wait a few minutes to not look suspicious. I always waited until I could hear the other students chatter, meaning he had distracted them. But for now, I just wanted to be alone.

Dinner was awkward. The more I thought about my feelings, the less I wanted to be around Mondo. I sat at the opposite end of the cafeteria table, staring at my food at the entire time. I couldn't stomach eating. The butterflies were making me sick. When I knew he was looking my way, I would stare at my hands. When I knew he was trying to get my attention, I pretended to check the time. When I knew he would never escape my mind, I thought about going home. I needed to go home. Making out with him was the worst idea.

My main concern was that if we had been living a normal life, I wouldn't be like this at all. He would have gotten my attention, yeah, because every time I looked at him, I melted at how handsome he was. But he wasn't exactly someone that would snag me with his personality. He was a gang leader after all. I was nervous and afraid of being in trouble. We just didn't match because to everyone else, he wasn't the most pleasant person. It was baffling that we were so drawn to each other. But it was probably because I became so willing to kiss him after he asked. But in a normal school environment, I would just be buried in homework. Working on my Alter Ego program. And becoming closer friends with a different set of people. Not him.

But I wanted him. Not just physically, even though I was dying for him that way, I wanted him told hold my heart. With each second our lips spent pressed together, I wanted him to stay forever. But as my boyfriend, not just a fling under the stairs. And it was so frustrating because I didn't have time for these sorts of things. I never did before this. Never even thought of being in a relationship. And I definitely didn't go things like this. So maybe it was time to tell him what I was feeling. And if he didn't like the feelings that came with all the kissing, then maybe it was time to stop.

Later that night, I went to the bathhouse. But long before our normal meeting time. I actually came to enjoy a bath alone. A group of the guys had just finished up fifteen minutes ago. I had lingered in the laundry room to wait until they were gone. I only had a little time before another group shuffled in. And then it would be bed time. And I wouldn't come back. I wouldn't come back tonight expecting to see him there. It was risky and I felt that perhaps we should slow down. Standing before the locker, I made haste removing my clothes before someone arrived.

I thought about being in the comfort of my own home. Sleeping in my own bed. I think after this, I would be home schooled for the rest of high school. Besides the knock to my head brought by the heat, none of us had been injured. But the mental trauma we were all experiencing was enough to keep me from stepping into school again. We were handed so many things, but it still felt like prison. A prison ran by no one. Just a bear. We didn't even know who was behind the bear and why he was so intent on keeping us here. I unbuttoned my blouse, letting it fall from my shoulders. Collecting it in my palms, I folded it neatly and place it into the locker. I never came to the bath house to actually bathe. Being naked in front of the other students, even wrapped in a towel, was uncomfortable. I wanted to come alone. This was the first time I was here alone.

Silence gathered outside of the curtains leading into the bathhouse. Everyone had finished with their free time earlier in the day, and many started going to bed right about now. The suspenders of my skirt dangled at my sides and I unzipped the back of it. It was a little bit before nine o'clock. Although we had agreed on ten for bed time, many of us grew bored and just retired to our rooms. To do what, I wasn't sure. But I bet it wasn't romancing our way through the days. I slipped out of my shoes, lining them up against the lockers when someone pushed through the curtain.

I threw my hands over my chest, even though everything was still covered by my undergarments. Once I had let go of my skirt, it dropped to the floor, buncing at my feet. I was exposed more than I ever had for anyone in this school. Even Mondo. I hoped they had the decency to look away. I turned away from whoever had come inside, letting them see my back and bottom instead. "I'm sorry, I was just about to..." I began, but from the corner of my eye, I saw him. Apparently Mondo had a similar idea. "Oh..." I pressed my arms tighter against my chest. My fingers grasped my shoulders. I would rather it be anyone than him to see me like this. Because at least they would try to turn away. At least I hadn't been grinding in their lap earlier in the day, sharing heated kisses. This may have been something he thought about. I hoped he thought about me this way...

I sighed to myself. No I didn't hope that. I didn't want to be some physical object helping him through his day anymore. Hope he liked the view because he was about to miss it. "I was going to take a bath."

His eyes bore into the bare skin on my back and I shivered in place. I lowered slowly to draw my skirt back up my body, pulling it around my waist. The next time I saw him, I planned to tell him exactly how I felt. I wanted to ask him if perhaps he wanted more from me. Like a lover, and not a sexual one, too. At least not yet. But standing here without my shirt was just as dangerous as the day I passed out. Except this time I was the one with less clothing. "I was coming here for that, too," he stated, his voice low and quiet. He sounded nervous. Unsure. Probably surprised to see me standing here so early in the night. "Just saw the guys leave a little bit ago and figured this place would be empty..." He was calm for someone staring at the nearly naked body of the person they had been pursuing for the past few weeks. I could feel nervous sweat gathering against my skin, but I didn't run. And neither did he.

I nodded, turning my attention away from him to stare at a plant perched in the corner of the room. I could leave. I could just put my shirt on and leave. Forget my shoes. Let him have the bathhouse. But I didn't move, clutching my skirt in one hand, my shoulder in the other. "Are you going to leave?" I thought, darting a brief glance over my shoulder. He hadn't moved. Hadn't left, but hadn't gotten closer. Even though I wouldn't mind if he got closer, I knew that would be a bad move for both of us. Because I was fragile and desperate every second I was around him. I was submissive, I would drop to my knees if he asked. And that was a bad feeling. "You can go first if you would like..."

"You were here first. You go," he argued, although still conscious to keep his voice down. The exchange didn't sound too strange as it seemed we had just bumped into each other. But had the situation been set in a normal school environment, I would have been out the door in seconds. I breathed. Please leave. Make this easier for me and leave, Mondo. But he didn't. In fact, I heard him coming closer. I closed my eyes, my tiny fingers gripping the waist band of my skirt tighter. "I just need to grab something out of my locker, then I'll leave. Okay?"

"A-a-alright..." I stuttered, inching my body closer to the open locker door. He swept past me, inputting the numbers, and jerking the lock off the door. Rummaging inside, he pulled out a couple bath items he left there a couple nights ago. There was a day he intended to take a bath before I arrived. But I showed up a couple minutes sooner and he conveniently forgot. I stood still, afraid to make any sudden movements that would cause me to drop my skirt again. He had already seen my underwear, but was keeping his attention well off of me. Until he slammed his locker door shut.

Mondo came up behind me, reaching over me to close my locker door, keeping me away from my shirt. For a second, I thought maybe this was one of my fantasies. He was acting just like he did in my dreams. But this felt real this time. The sweat gathering in my palms felt very real. The pull between my legs, the breath catching in my throat. The hazy warmth that danced all over my body. It was real. Real as the way he was lingering over me now. I should have told him no, because deep down there was a huge doubt about what I had gotten myself into. But I knew the second he laid he lips on me, I was going to be making another delicious mistake. I should have never been in his group that day in the classroom. He should have never taken his shirt off. I should have never come back to the bathhouse that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In record time, I actually managed to get another chapter. This one was actually going to be a lot longer, but I figured that was a good stopping point for now. Although a terrible stopping point. I've been a lot better about sitting down and FORCING myself to write. At first it was tedious and annoying, but now I've been finding a lot easier to get things done. And I really like this chapter, despite all the jumping through the days. AND NOW ON TO THE REALLY FUN STUFF. (Hopefully I get the next chapter done as quickly as this one looool)


	7. Chapter 7

With my teeth digging into my bottom lip, I stared up at him with trembling eyes. I wanted this so bad. I wanted him for so long like this since all those horrible thoughts inhabited my brain. But was it the right thing to do? Was he as attracted to me as I was him? I thought of blurting out my real feelings now before delving any deeper. But before a word could escape my lips, he captured them with his own. My back pressed against the cold wood of the locker door and my fingers wrapped tighter around the hem of my skirt. I felt so vulnerable before him, but I continued to kiss back like I had no other option. This was so dangerous.

But I had to tell him or it was going to hurt worse once we left the academy.

“Wait,” I breathed between kisses, pressing my fingers against his lips. I felt his tremble but I didn't look up. I didn't want to see disappointment. Or anger. Not that he ever got mad when I told him to stop. But this had to stop until I told him how I felt. And before someone walked through those curtains. “Someone else might come in so maybe we should...”

“Go to the stairs. I don't think anyone will be around,” he rushed in a muffled whisper, his lips against my forehead. I felt an unusual zip through my body. He was touching me in a way he hadn't before. In desperation. His hands came to rest against my waist and one hand bunched around the fabric of my skirt. I feared he would let it fall so I tightened my grip, but it just seemed he wanted something to hold. The sweat gathered against my body and for a second, I almost told him let's go. But I couldn't.

Swallowing, I glanced up at him with my big eyes. My confession bubbled in my throat and I tried not to cry. There was something dangerous dancing in the back of my mind. Not those horrible, devious thoughts that used to occupy my brain. But some words far more dangerous that could tear all this apart. If I just agreed with him, we could go down into the stairs and I could throw my virginity away if he asked. He looking at me in a way that he was ready to take me at any command. I wanted that... but I shouldn't. Because I wanted something else first. "No," I breathed, the only thing I could muster with him standing so close to my almost naked body.

I felt his grip loosen. But there wasn't disappointment on his face. He looked at me with a sense of fear, like he had done something wrong by coming closer. Like laying his hands against my hips was a mistake. My fingers clung to my skirt tighter and he took a step back, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sorry," he hummed, looking towards the wispy fabric of the curtains leading out. They were still, and I hoped no one was wandering by or heading in. "I didn't expect you to be in here and... I just... haven't..." His face was turning deep red, a beautiful shade against his natural sun kissed skin. Clearing his throat, he looked me over once before glancing away again. "I haven't seen you like this and I got excited. I'm sorry."

My heart fluttered. He found me attractive. Or this is the most skin he's seen in so long that even the little things were exciting to him. Compared to others, I wasn't much to look at. I wrapped my arms tighter around my body. I kept the idea of showing him more shoved in the back of my mind. There were more important things that needed to come to light first. "You should come to my room later," I muttered, reaching behind me with one hand to zip up the back of my skirt. Once fastened, I turned away from him, swinging open my locker door. I didn't want to see his reaction. Was he excited? Confused? Aroused? Most likely he thought I meant for the worst. And in the end, maybe I did. But only after I got some confirmation that he was feeling the way I was. Beyond the passionate kissing. Past the grinding in the empty stairwell. More than devious thoughts left under covers. And after these academy doors finally open. "At eleven. I... want to talk to you in private."

I slipped my blouse from the locker and pulled it over my head, tucking it into the waistband of my skirt. I guess I would be taking a shower in my room. "Your room?" he mumbled and I could sense the hesitation in his voice. I fluttered my attention over my shoulder. The flush of red had spread from his cheeks to the exposed part of his chest above his tank top. Was I making him nervous? I had never seen him so... fearful. "But there are cameras everywhere. The thing's gonna see us."

"I just want to talk." I collected my things and closed the locker, stepping into my shoes. Staying calm was almost impossible with my heart beating against my chest. I folded my arms full of bath supplies against my chest, trying to still my breathing. "Nothing wrong with talking... but you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I want to!" Mondo's response was so quick and loud that I jolted in my spot. His pitch spiked and for a moment, he came off more nervous than I did. He assumed I... wanted sex. But with so many cameras keeping eye, there was no safe way of going about it in my room. Or his room. Or any room beside here or the stairs. And laying down on the slippery floor of the bathhouse was not my ideal way of saying goodbye to my innocence. He immediately shrugged and scratched at the back of his head, humming in a way to not sound desperate. "If that's what you want, I meant. I'll talk. What are we talking about?"

I pressed on a smile so he knew I wasn't mad. Or that I wasn't about to just toss him at the side. It was nice to see him so desperate for me, but perhaps he feared I was ready to end it. That he would have to find something else to occupy his time if I wouldn't meet him downstairs anymore. I liked the thought of being relied on, being wanted. Being needed, if only for a little bit.

I swallowed. That's why we needed to talk. I wanted to feel needed for other reasons outside of the physical. He needed to know or I was going to walk out of this academy with a broken heart and many regrets. "I'll tell you when you come to my room... see you in a little bit." And with that, I headed towards the curtain of the bathhouse into the main hallway. To my relief, there wasn't a single soul in sight. Everyone had gone to bed at this point. I hustled to my room and disappeared inside.

The next hour or so seemed to drag on. I made sure my room was spotless. Took a shower, and prettied myself up despite that I planned to be off to bed after our little talk. I didn't intend for anything to happen after I confessed. It was getting late and I was exhausted just thinking about it. How would he react? It's not like I had told him how I felt before. My lips were always too occupied to say much. I sat at the edge of my bed, kicking my feet against the soft carpet while I stared at the door. I wondered what went through his head.

Did he know? Did he have a single inkling of how hard I had fallen for him along the way? Sure, at first, it was pure lust. I had thought of him doing horrible, disgusting things to me before we first met lips. And then the meetings in the shed, in the bathhouse, at the bottom of the stairs. It felt good. My body craved it. I craved him. But I... loved him, too. And it hurt not being able to say it. My body quivered when he kissed my forehead. When he interlocked our fingers while leading me down the stairs. When he tucked my sweaty hair out of my face. It hurt sharing those tender moments without saying "I love you" afterwards.

I felt stupid. I was too young to be in love. I was too young for a lot of this. But I felt it, and I wanted something good to come out of this prison.

The buzzer to my door sounded and I sprung from my bed, standing before the closed door. I counted, giving myself enough time for the desperation to wear off. But before I could grab the handle, something slipped beneath the bottom of the doorway. I glanced through the peephole and didn't see anyone waiting on the other side. That wasn't Mondo buzzing?

I leaned over, sweeping the paper from the floor. A small, foil packet dropped from the letter, but I would pick that up in a second. Glancing at the neat typed writing, I shivered at the words. "Don't do anything stupid, kids. Always use protection! Who knows what you gross kids have. Love, your friendly neighborhood bear. Monokuma." My heart skipped and I stared down at what I assumed to be a condom laying on the floor. He knew. That stupid mechanical bear knew what had been going on. And we thought we had been secretive. I wondered when he found out. And why he was being so lenient when this was not what we were here for.

I swept the little packet off the ground and folded it inside the small note. Rushing to my dresser, I shoved it inside. Maybe it was just a coincidence and he was passing it out to all the students. Maybe another pair had gotten themselves in trouble right under our noses. That was not why Mondo was coming to the room! That was the last thing I wanted to happen. Tonight at least. Not without shared feelings. I was not going to throw my innocence away to someone who didn't love me. I had already given him enough and I was putting my foot down. Although I hadn't put up too much of a fight before hand.

The buzzer sounded again and I slammed my dresser shut. I looked towards the door. Nothing slipped beneath this time. It must have been Mondo. I ran over, turning the handle. The second I had the door just a few inches from the frame, Mondo pushed through, closing the door behind him. "That fucking bear was in the hallway and I'm pretty sure he saw me. So make this quick or else we're in trouble." I hated to tell him that we already were in trouble. Although the offered protection may have been an invitation to do whatever we wanted. Could have been a trap. Once we got going, that bear could project us across the entire school if he wanted to.

He paced past me, for a moment standing before my bed. He sat down, staring at me. Before a word could come from my mouth, he stood, pacing once throughout the room. What was he so worked up about? What did he think I had to say? "Are you okay?" I mumbled, outstretching my hand towards him. Monokuma didn't make him that nervous.

Mondo grabbed my outstretched hand, pressing his forehead against mine. It was the kind of thing that made my knees tremble. His fingers laced between mine and I thought I was going to melt right there on the floor. It was like he didn't even realize he was doing it. He didn't even know the kind of knots my stomach just tied into. The cameras were right there. That stupid bear could be watching us with a bucket of popcorn, waiting for the action to begin. Please don't kiss me or I would never confess. "I have something I have to tell you before... we do anything, alright?" he blurted, his words quivering and a little loud. His eyes shut tight, sweat gathering against his temples. His grip grew strong against my hand and his other slammed firm on my shoulder. I was stuck. He wouldn't let me move even if I wanted to. My heart. It was dancing in my chest. Maybe we had the same confession. Maybe he had been thinking the same thing for as long as I had.

But maybe he wasn't. "What is it?"

"I don't want to say it because I don't want you to think I'm a fucking loser," he mumbled and I knew. I knew he felt the same. Why else would he be so embarrassed? We knew one another better than any set of students in this entire building, I think. He knew what my thighs felt like, I knew the places he was ticklish. I knew when to give when he pushed, and what buttons to press to make him call out. So why was he trembling before me now? Because he loved me too, right? "Tell me what you have to say first."

But if he didn't love me, then I was going to sound really stupid. "Maybe... say... it at the same time?" Saying it at once wouldn't sound so bad. His voice was louder anyway, and he was so nervous that he would scream whatever was on his mind. "On the count of three," I muttered, fluttering my eyelashes a bit. He was so close to me with our foreheads touching. I could feel the nervous heat radiating off his body. Instinctively I arched closer, like I was ready to pounce. Because most the time I was ready to climb him like a tree. His fingers twitched and his grip tightened around my little knuckles. With my free hand, I lifted one finger, and then a second one.

"On three or after three?" he interrupted with a catch in his throat. Whatever it was he wanted to say was tearing him up because he shut his eyes tight again. His hand went from my shoulder to my free hand, taking it. I couldn't help but smile. If he wasn't about to say he loved me, I would be crushed. But I would get over it. Just stop with the little things and walking away down the line would be so much easier.

I hummed, taking in a long breath. "One, two, three, then we say it," I explained and he nodded. He let our hands fall to my sides, still interlocked together. "Ready?" Another nod, still with closed eyes. This was it. Time to sound like a love sick child who never experienced a serious relationship in their life. I had never experienced a relationship at all, so what did I know. I knew that I found it hard to breathe around him. I knew that standing this close felt comfortable, even though we were sweating bullets. For a moment, in our intimate peace, I forgot about the cameras surrounding the room. The bear already assumed the worst, innocent hand holding was nothing. I was just so focused on him and the words I wanted to fall out of my mouth. "One..." His face was so red. "Two..." My heart was going insane. "Three." His hands squeezed mine.

"I love you..."

"I'm a virgin."

Mondo's eyes were still closed and the volume of his voice drowned my confession. I was sure he was so nervous that he didn't even hear mine. For a moment, we were silent, but he didn't let go of my hand. That's what he was scared of? He was a virgin? That thought never crossed my mind for some reason. Although I had my fantasies, it never occurred to me to assume he was a virgin or not. "Oh..." I mumbled, trying not to sound disappointed. Being one myself, I had no problem with him being a virgin. But the fact that he not only didn't hear my confession, his wasn't the same kind of tore my heart apart. "That's okay."

"You don't think I'm a loser?" he questioned, finally opening those beautiful eyes of his. I watched them quiver, and for a second they glistened. Like he was ready to cry if I turned him away. He was so vulnerable. This was important to him. I sucked up my own tears and pressed on a smile, dabbing my lips against the bottom of his chin. Maybe I was glad I didn't confess. It just made me seem clingy. Moving too fast. It was obvious none of this was about love for him. I was just destroying my own heart. This stupid hell of an academy was making my brain hazy. I had lost focus for too long now. "Things were moving so fast. And I knew it would happen sometime... and I wanted you to know so I didn't disappoint you."

Disappoint? The only person disappointing me was myself. It was my fault for falling so hard. He didn't do anything but give in. It was my fault for kissing him in the first place. "It's okay," I smiled. I loosened my grip around his fingers, instead smoothing my palms against his chest. "I am, too." Not that it was any surprise to him. I was so small, so innocent. I had never looked at anyone with the intensity and passion that I did for him. But as those words left my mouth, I watched his face contort in confusion.

"You... are?" I wasn't sure if I was flattered that he thought I was brave enough to throw my virginity in the past. Or offended that he thought I was that kind of person. Although I didn't give him a reason to think that I was one. This morning I was grinding in his lap, just a couple layers of cloth keeping us from actually doing the deed.

Folding my hands before my mouth, I stared up at him with wide eyes. "You thought I wasn't?"

"You told me you had done stuff like this before," he shrugged, and his voice was a bit delfated. Shouldn't he be happy? I was the same as him. "So I guess I just assumed. I'm sorry." And then I saw it. That smile pulling at the corner of his lips. His teeth, the ones that likes to bite down against my skin, pressing into his own lip. "Remember when we were in the classroom and you just threw yourself at me?" Oh yes, I remembered crystal clear. I threw away my first kiss like it was nothing. Although enjoyable, I was in such a haze I hadn't realized what I had done. I'm surprised he didn't run from me. "That was the first time someone ever kissed me. And you were... well..." His voice picked up and I waited anxious on his words. "You seemed to know what you were doing."

I laughed in my head. Right. I knew what I was doing. It was only because he hadn't kissed anyone before. I always thought he was the one who made kissing so enjoyable. "That's why I asked, because I was just so frustrated, and full of all this energy! I didn't know what to do! And you were so cute. I mean, you are so cute." My skin began to flush red and I scooted past him to take a seat against my bed before I melted into the ground. He needed to stop complimenting me before I did something stupid. I had him here with the intention of confessing, but he still hadn't addressed my words while I drowned in his. The compliments were nice. But just like everything else he did and said, they were going to lead to passionate lip lock. Or worse if I didn't intervene.

"Do you think if things were different," I began, staring down at my feet as they pushed into the soft carpet. The elastic of my tights stretched over my toes and I followed the fabric with my eyes all the way to my thighs. "If things were different here, I don't think you would have noticed me."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" His voice was harsh, but he said it with a laugh before falling to his knees before me. With me sitting on the bed and him kneeling, we were at eye level. His hands came to rest against the bed on either side of my body. His thumb brushed against the elastic band of my tights, coursing along my thigh. I shivered. Focus. "You were the first person I noticed coming in. Before we realized we were trapped within this hell hole." I swallowed. Really?

Mondo leaned in to press our lips together, but I leaned back, feigning shyness. I just didn't want to get wrapped up in a problem before he reheard my confession. "But I'm not your type. We're so different."

"When we started partnering up to search rooms, I begged Ishimaru to have you join our group. Because I thought you were so fucking cute, but I didn't know how to talk to you." And he didn't. He never talked to me even when we partnered up. And if he did, it was brief, gruff, or loud. Now I learned that being loud was a defense mechanism for him. It was kind of endearing. "I wanted to be around you, but thought I would scare you off by myself... so he had to ask you to join us." I remembered. Ishimaru was adamant that we searched together. But I doubt Mondo told him the actual reason behind wanting us to be a group. Perhaps if he realized Mondo's intent, he wouldn't have asked.

His hand rested against my thigh, a normal place for it. And I shivered again. "And then you hit your head, and then every time you saw me, you would freak out. I thought I... did something wrong." Yeah, he took off his shirt. It was the worst possible thing he could have done. Besides leaving his hand on my thigh currently. "And then you kissed me, and I was confused. But surprised when you actually came back and..."

I reached up, placing my hand against his lips. This had to stop. We were looping back into the same pit we always ended up. Except if he leaned in any closer, we were going to end up on this bed in new positions I didn't want to try out right now. "When we get out of here... if we get out, what will happen with us?" I let my fingers slip from his lips, folding my hands in my lap. His hand gripped my thigh, but not in a sensual way. As a way of security. "We don't have much longer before we get out."

There was a long silence between us. I asked him this often when I was feeling insecure. When I felt that I would become boring to him and he would need another way to occupy his time. And he always told me not to worry about that, we had plenty of time ahead of us. But the days were numbered and we all hoped we would leave this academy. I wanted nothing more than to go home to my father. But I wanted to take something good away with me, or this entire experience was just hell. I had made some friends, some I wished to keep in touch with once this was over. Some that held onto the same torment I experienced. And one that kept my mind at ease when I thought I couldn't take another day. I wanted to take him with me, but would he follow. As someone who told me not to worry, he was the reason I worried the most now.

I waited, I would wait forever for his response. Because I didn't know what else to say beside repeating my confession. It was clear he hadn't heard it, and it was tearing me up. My stomach was turning inside and my knees were shaking. The only thing keeping me grounded was his hand squeezing my thigh. "I was hoping that after we got out, you'd still want me around or something..."

If my heart wasn't ready to explode before, it was seconds from detonating now. My hands flung to my mouth, but too late for the words to pour back out. "I love you!" I squeaked before fastening my fingers over my lips.

He kissed my forehead. "I know, I heard you the first time."

My entire body shook and I shut my eyes, afraid to look him in the face. I felt like an idiot. He heard me loud and clear and didn't even respond. My confession was nothing to him. He brushed right over it like it was something we could casually talk about later. But it was an emotion that flooded my body every second I was around him. It was a feeling that tied knots in my stomach and tangled my feet. It made me dance down hallways and grab my blankets tighter at night. Opening my eyes, I prepared to rush him from my room so I could burst into tears. But he was smiling.

Kind. Clumsy. Awkward. He was smiling at me.

I didn't know how else to react but to place my lips across his. Briefly, just long enough to transfer the shock in my body to his. So many things were filling my small body. Love, affection, relief, arousal. My hands grabbed at his shirt and I took in a shaking breath as tears zipped into my eyes. Crying wasn't unusual for me, for his only reaction was to laugh beneath his breath. “Why are you freaking out?” he asked, combing his fingers through my messy, still damp hair. “It's not like you haven't told me that before...” My body froze, all shivers dissipating from my skin and my hands stiff around his shirt. I what? I had never said that before in my life. Out loud, at least. “I thought that's what you said, at least... when we were in the stairs. And that time before in the shed... What were you going to tell me?”

“Th-th-that's... what I...” I breathed out. Then in again, and suddenly my breaths came out in heaving puffs. Now I looked like an idiot, bringing him here with nothing new to say. When did I say that? I never said that. I had been worried about saying it forever. Perhaps he took my moaning incorrectly. Or maybe I was getting too wild into my fantasies and let something slip without knowing it. I wanted to beg for answers, but I didn't want to work myself up any further. Whatever the case, he seemed alright with it. “I love you, okay...” I murmured, to make up for my irrelevant panic.

The silence captured the room as we stared at one another, our faces red as we came down from embarrassment. From the sound of it, he assumed I was going to laugh him right out of this room. But his confession didn't bother me. It was comforting, because the things he feared were some of the issues that circled in my mind often. Would I be good enough? And... I had already confessed what I had been waiting to say forever. “Love you,” he hummed, brushing his finger against my lips. Every last shake in my heart dwindled away and for a moment, I felt total relief. He didn't think I was stupid. He widened his glance, nodding against my forehead as a hint for me to spill whatever I needed to.

But now what did I have to tell him? He was waiting for something new, but I had nothing. I glanced towards my dresser. There was something I could tell him about. “Did you get a letter from Monokuma... this week?” Like fifteen minutes ago to be more exact. Since Mondo saw him in the hallway, maybe that silly bear was passing them out to all the students. Maybe I wasn't the only one and it was just a precautionary thing for the entire class. I hoped Monokuma was generalizing us, and perhaps didn't catch on to what we were doing. Mondo narrowed his eyes and I released my grip on his clothing, coming to a stand. Once I popped up from the bed, he quickly took my place, watching me as I wandered to my dresser.

Pausing before the drawers, I let out a breath. Should I show him? Showing him was only going to lead to bad things. But now that I had a little validation... maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. After all, it was obvious what we both wanted by now. Especially if he wanted to tell me his little secret. Like he knew what he was coming here for tonight. I slipped open the dresser drawer and pried beneath my pile of undies, retrieving the little note. I was careful to slide the foil packet in my other hand, hiding it behind my back. “I found this under my door,” I mumbled, forcing myself forward with shaking steps. If I showed him, the idea would further cement in his brain. Technically this was permission for us to go ahead with it. Not that the bear wouldn't be watching. He could see everything through the cameras.

But maybe if we put something over the lens. Hid ourselves beneath the covers. Turned out the lights even. Tried our best to stay quiet... we could get away with it. I outstretched my hand, letting him take the folded paper. He looked at me first before opening it, peering at what was typed inside. In a similar reaction to mine, he narrowed his eyes and turned the brightest shade of red I had seen adorn his skin. I watched his eyes scan it again before he finally looked in my direction. But not before clearing his throat. He didn't stare long, though. Like my thoughts when I read the note, they were racing through dangerous territory. And he hadn't even seen all of it. “I can't tell if that's... to us specifically,” I began, coming to stand before him. He handed me the note and I could see the nervous sweat gathering against his forehead. “Or if it were something he passed out to everyone.” Judging by the look on his face, it was probably just to me. Unless Mondo just missed it on his way over because he was already out the door by the time Monokuma hit his room. 

“You think this mean it's okay to do it?” I swallowed at the abruptness of his suggestion. My hand tightened around the packet behind my back. From what I understood, it seemed like a green light as long as we were careful. And although I could see this point coming, I couldn't help the nerves dancing over my body. We came in here telling ourselves it wasn't going to happen, but I think in the back of our mind, we knew. And my bed was much more comfortable than the bottom of the stairs or the wet bathhouse floor. He looked at the floor and I watched his fingers tighten around the blue bed spread. I thought about him pressing into it... pressing into me. My knees quivered. There was nothing stopping us. “The cameras, though...”

I let the note slip from my hand, the piece of paper fluttering to the ground as I swiftly crossed the room. My hand laid against the light switch as I glanced up at the camera above my head. And the one in the opposite corner of the room. Things got pretty dark when I shut the lights out since all windows where plated over. If I closed my laptop and covered the digital clock, there wouldn't be much light. I looked to him, and although I hadn't said a word, I could tell the same thoughts were wandering through his head. This was it. This was the moment when I could release all those terrible fantasies and make it a reality. To say I was nervous was an understatement. To say I didn't want it was a lie.

My finger slipped across the switch, and the room went dark. There was just enough light from my laptop that we could still see one another for a moment. But he leaned back against my bed, reaching to the nightstand to shut it. The digital clock wasn't enough to see much but dark outlines. We were hidden. I heard movement, and then felt his hands against my hips. His lips against my neck, sucking at the crevasse just above my collar bone. I whimpered, letting my hand fall from the light switch. I couldn't turn back now. I didn't want to. With a throaty growl, his teeth grazed my neck. “Now you just have to be quiet,” he warned, and I gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL the last time I updated was February, this is horrible. But this chapter was kind of long, even if it were just pointless fluff building up to the good stuff. Depending on how in detail I want to be with the next chapter, it may be the last one. BUT HEY IT'S ABOUT TIME WE GET TO THIS POINT, RIGHT? Yeah. Thanks for being patient, you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to preface this chapter with one thing that was asked of me, and I'm sure there's a few other people wondering the same thing. I had started this fic without revealing any pronouns for Chihiro because I know there's always discourse about that subject. I tried to keep it ambiguous so that others could just use the pronouns for Chihiro that they prefer. Personally, I use he/him and started to just make it assumed that everyone knows he is a boy who chooses to dress as a girl. I didn't make it a big deal in this fic because of the first reason of letting the reader chose for themselves, and two because I already wrote a story centered around that. So I didn't want to repeat things I've already written! Also because I don't think that's what is important in this story. For the sake of what's about to go down, let's just assume that everyone already knows Chihiro's little secret. Even Mondo, so he's not shocked.

Being quiet was a strong suit of mine. I was excellent at leaving words unsaid and waiting until called upon to speak. Even when I did, they came out choppy, tiny, and inaudible. But being quiet when he had his lips all over me, that was another story. I bit down on my lip as his mouth traveled along my warm skin, trailing up my neck to my jawline. I wondered if the cameras could see anything. Some sort of night vision searching out our devious ways. The mastermind knew to keep an eye on us. I shivered thinking of getting in trouble. But what more could that weird bear do? We were going crazy in this school. We had to keep occupied somehow.

Mondo's nervous hands fled down my body to that familiar space against my thighs. He towered over me. I arched my body towards him, standing on the tips of my feet. Even though we couldn't see much, our lips found each other with ease. I was acting so desperate for this, but I had dreamed of it for so long. The fact that it was actually happening made me hazy, and I had to focus hard to tell myself it was real. I wasn't having a fantasy, we were about to go through with this. My heart beat so hard it almost hurt. My tiny fingers crunched together the foil packet still hiding behind my back. It was exhilarating, letting his hands wander without fear. Without making sure my foot didn't slip into the camera's view. I hoped in the darkness that we were unseen, but now being this close, I didn't care. I just needed to stay quiet.

That's when he reached behind me, both hands grasping my bottom. I squeaked into his lips as he lifted me, throwing my arms around him to brace myself. With a few clumsy steps, he turned around and stumbled into the bed. My back crashed into the soft mattress and he toppled over my, falling between my legs. I could feel his excitement prodding my thighs and it took everything in me not to let a loud moan shudder my body. My deepest, horrible thoughts begged for him to rip my clothes from my body. Like he did in my fantasies.

But his kisses scattered against my neck. Along my jaw. On my earlobe. His breath was heavy in my ear, his hips weighing me down. “You sure?” he questioned as I kissed beneath his chin in the darkness, then against the corner of his lips. His voice stuttered, his breath trembling as he hovered over me. I could feel his hips pressing into mine, my knees straddling each side of him. He was so close, my skirt traveling up my thigh along with his hand.

“A-a-are you sure?” I breathed back. Of course there was some hesitation in the pit of my stomach. Not because I didn't want to do this, but because I didn't know what I was doing. But we had done well up until this point leading each other and learning about each other. It may be clumsy and terrifying, but I loved him enough to trust him with this. I wanted this if he did. I laid flat against the bed and he shifted his weight further over me, resting his hips between my thighs. He reached through the darkness, straightening his back. His fingers combed damp hair off my forehead. He drew his palm along my warm cheek, his thumb resting against my lips. I kissed the tip of his thumb, taking his hand between my two small ones. “This is okay,” I breathed into his palm, squeezing my tiny hands around his fingers.

The goosebumps flooded his skin when I dabbed kisses along his fingers. As the darkness settled in the room, my vision focused and I could see him a little clearer. Just enough light coming from the digital clock, and a little light on the camera in the corner of the room. I could see him before me, his hand dragging down my face, over my collar bone. Resting against my chest for a moment until he linked his fingers in the buttons of my blouse. One by one, he undid them, tugging the bottom of the blouse from the waist band of my skirt. I let out a long, shaking breath, each button breaking free pulling at a string in my heart. My skin prickled with anxiety, watching the way his body shifted as he was careful to undress me. He was so careful, so quiet. Not aggressive at all like I had imagined. I liked this much better.

Mondo leaned over my body, pressing his lips in the center of my now exposed chest. I brought a hand over my mouth to keep anything from escaping, surprised by the sudden touch. He nipped at my skin with little kisses and small bites, lingering in places longer than others. I squeezed my legs together as my stomach tightened, his body writhing against me. His hips drove between my thighs and I squeaked again into my fingers. With the silence that circled the room, I could hear his breath as he spread warmth against my skin. Every movement, every breath, I could even feel his heartbeat, I was so in tune with him right now. This was much deeper than any fantasy. And even my dirtiest thoughts hadn't prepared me for the intimacy we were sharing now.

His lips traveled lower and lower, around my navel. Along the hem of my skirt. His hands under my skirt now, bunching it up around my waist. Soon his head replaced his hips between my thighs and I couldn't stop myself from trembling. He kissed my inner thigh and I brought my other hand over my face. He was so close, and still so quiet. Soft touches, nails scratching the outside of my thighs like he had been hungry to do this for forever. My cheeks felt so hot as I covered my face, wondering what kind of terrible things went through his brain at night. Wondering if he thought of doing things to me the way I did when he wasn't around. I tried my hardest not to whimper and cry from arousal. I'm sure being this close now he could see the excitement gathering between my legs. “M-m-mondo,” I murmured out and he hushed me, the vibration rushing against my skin. I was not good at doing as I was told.

My struggle to remain silent must have been funny to him. Vibrations from his laughter radiated against my leg. He bit the inside of my thigh, taking the edge of my stocking in his teeth and snapping it against my skin. I squirmed, trying not to thrust into him. More nibbles, more kisses, until finally his mouth found it's place there. He licked at me over my underwear and I thought I was going to die. There was only so much we could feel with all my wiggling in his lap in the base of the stairway. But to feel his mouth... I clasped my hand over my lips because squeaks weren't the other thing threatening to break free now.

Mondo's fingers linked into the elastic of my underwear. He drew them down my legs until they gathered in a pile somewhere off the side of the bed. I whimpered behind my trembling lips and shaking fingers. I had never shown my body like this to anyone. I feared changing in front of anyone. It was dark, but there was just enough light that I couldn't hide. Mondo didn't seem to care.

Kisses trailed down from my knee, teeth biting into the tender part of my thigh. Until finally he took me in his mouth. I gasped through folded fingers over my face, almost kneeing him in the head from surprise. The sensation was much different from anything I had ever done for myself. His warm tongue flicked at me, gliding with ease along my length. He kept my thighs pinned down with his strong hands when I refused to keep my hips from squirming. But I couldn't help it, with the way his tongue circled and his mouth... I sucked in a heavy breath, holding back any urge to moan behind my tight knit fingers.

Mondo laughed again when a sheepish whimper escaped my lips. The vibrations in his throat only caused me to cry out more. Any confidence I ever dreamed of having flew out the window now that he was between my thighs. I only hoped he found my mewling to be adorable. I drew a brave hand away from my face, bringing it down to tangle in his hair. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, leaving a kiss against my wrist. My body shivered at the simple touch. I was desperate for him to continue, but he just rested there, his lips against my wrist.

I took my other hand from my hot face, fluttering open my half lidded eyes. “P-p-please...” I muttered to which he only chuckled beneath his breath, positioning himself to sit upright a bit. But I didn't want him to stop that. For someone who had never done this before, he was amazing at it all. And I could tell in the way his hands traveled back up my half naked body that the nerves were staring to leave him. His motions were less clumsy, more definite. He gripped my skin in a way that showed determination. I tried to force myself on my elbows, my shirt sliding down my shoulders. He helped me out of it, letting it join my underwear on the floor. I was in nothing but my skirt and tights now. And he was still dressed.

“I... uh...” The words wouldn't form and I didn't know why I was trying to speak. I pressed my hands into the bed, sitting up as he pushed himself straight onto his knees. I watched him start to work on undoing his belt. Reaching out to help him, I was just as clumsy as before, and then just let him do it himself. My lower body quivered at the sudden abandonment, but I knew it wouldn't go alone long. “You are...”

“You aren't being quiet,” he whispered into my ear, leaning down to nibble on my earlobe. With all the new feelings flooding my body, I kept forgetting the need to stay silent. I'm sure the mastermind had already heard everything at this point. The gruff tone in Mondo's voice reminded me of one I had fantasized many times. He was becoming more comfortable with all this. Perhaps he had thought about me this way before. I hoped I crossed his mind like this plenty of times.

Once his belt was undone, he began to slide his pants down his hips and I tried not to stare. My eyes had completely adjusted to what little light there was. I could search out the path his hip bones made into the edge of his boxers. I reached out, drawing my nails against his stomach while he tried to free himself from his pants. He shuddered, surprised by my touch, and finally freed himself from his bottoms. He tossed them to the floor somewhere near my discarded clothes. As he tore his shirt over his head, I felt another pang of nerves gather in my stomach. Wasn't much between us now. Before he could strip down the last of his clothing, I laid my lips against the skin just below his navel. My brain zipped back to a previous fantasy, in the library, where I was on the floor between his knees. The power I felt over him, kissing him in places I never thought I would a man before.

I wanted to feel that fantasy power again, if only for a second before my nerves kicked back in.

Mondo went to yank down his boxers, but I took his hands in my own. Holding them at his side, I continued to kiss against his almost perfect stomach. It was him shirtless that had gotten us into this mess in the first place. I wondered if he thought about me that day he yanked his shirt off. Wondered if perhaps I would look at him. Most likely not considering the heat in that classroom, but I'm sure he didn't expect me to pass out that day. When he understood that I wanted his hands off his underwear, he instead raked one through my hair. I drew my tongue along his skin, trailing along the edge of his boxers as his grip tightened around my hair. His other arm reached past me, patting against the bed for the condom I had let go of a little bit ago to hide my face.

When his attention drifted away from my kisses, my hands went up his thighs to pull him back in. My little fingers crept beneath the fabric of his boxers and I scratched at his skin. I heard him let out a muffled moan behind his closed lips. He brought his other hand to my hair, edging my head to go a little lower than his stomach. I had his attention again, but like I figured, I couldn't stay in control for long. I dipped my lips lower, kissing him over his boxers. At the feeling of my lips, Mondo thrust forward. Without looking, I could tell he was biting down on his lip in the way he did when I would grind against him in the hallway. Trying his best to keep back any holler bubbling in his throat. He was doing a great job at keeping quiet, and I wanted him to slip up just once. Slip up because he couldn't contain the excitement of having me in ways he dreamed of. Whimpering because my tongue was in places he only thought about under the covers. I hoped he thought of me like this often.

With quivering fingers, my hand traveled through his boxers, stroking him beneath the fabric. He pulled against my hair in reflex and his hips shifted forward. Like he had done many times to me, I giggled, letting the vibrations carry over him. He didn't make a sound, telling me how eager he was with just the movements of his hips. I kissed the tip of his length through the cloth, my hand trembling as massaged him. But he didn't cry out, and I could feel his body shift. He threw his head back, a small tick clicking behind his closed lips. I wanted him to moan, or even grunt. Be as careless as I had been. His impatient thrusting was enough to tell me I was driving him crazy regardless.

And then, just like my fantasy, he tugged against my hair, drawing my mouth away from him. He couldn't wait anymore, I was teasing too much. In a solid, aggressive movement, he pushed me down against the bed, using his hips to weigh me down. I sucked in a large, surprised breath as he ground into me, nothing but the thin layer of his boxers keeping us apart. He mumbled something to himself as I heard the frantic tearing of the foil packet. Something about being quick. It was our first time. We weren't exactly set to last as long as my fantasies, so teasing wasn't the best option. If he hadn't stopped with his mouth earlier on me, I would have bubbled over with excitement way too soon.

Suddenly he was so fast, wiggling out of his boxers dampened with my saliva. He was in such a rush, he didn't even get them off completely, the undergarments hanging off his ankle. I wasn't sure if he had the condom on, or how he did it so quick in the dark. Mondo grabbed the underside of my thighs to position me against the mattress. I reached out in fear that he would go at it too fast. My hand pressed against his chest and I whimpered, stopping him for just a moment. He had gotten pent up and his aggressive side was starting to show. Although we had played and teased for long enough, I wasn't quite ready to just go at it. My little fingers spread out against his chest, his heart beat rapid within my palm. I thought it was going to blow out of his chest, he was breathing so hard. “M-m-mondo, I...”

He let his hands slide down from the bottom of my thighs, letting my legs ease up against him. There was almost nothing between us now. Just my billowy skirt bunched around waist and my tights squeezing my thighs. Other than that, it was skin on warm skin, sweat gathering against our hips, in my palms, on his chest. Mondo positioned himself properly between my legs and I tried not to let my body tense up. He brought his hand against my cheek, his thumb over my lips again. I kissed it, letting the tip of his thumb press against my teeth. Quiet swirled around us and for a moment, I just heard him breathe. His heart beating in my palm, his chest rising and falling against my fingertips. I heard him, breath heaving and nerves hitching in his throat. I was scared. But this was peaceful. “This okay?” he asked, his voice clear through the quiet room and I could feel him begging to enter with a small thrust of his hips. I shut my eyes and nodded my head against his hand. My hand against his chest slid down to grip his thigh, the other holding the bed sheets in anticipation.

Mondo leaned over me, letting a long, warm breath spread over my shoulder. With a little resistance, he entered me and I shut my eyes tighter. My teeth bore down on the tip of his thumb and I tightened my knees around him. “Go slow,” I whimpered from the base of my throat and he carefully rode into me. Just a little bit at a time until my body eased enough to allow him in completely. His hips developed a slow rhythm, just a little at first, more and more each him he drove back in. With his head near mine, I could hear him holding back moans of his own. I bit down on his thumb, trying to ignore the brief, but sudden pain. But the more he drove into me, and the harder he tried to hold his moans in the crevasse of my neck, the easier it was to relax.

He rolled his hips into me a little faster now, drawing all the way out before sliding back inside. I choked back a moan of my own, keeping my lips wrapped intently around his thumb. When I finally became used to the rhythm of his movement, I slid my arms around his neck to hold him closer to my body. I wanted to feel every inch of him against my skin, his chest gliding against mine in a warm sweat. Forget being quiet, it wasn't happening anymore. I couldn't hold my mewls a second long, every squeak of pleasure only eliciting his heavy breaths. “T-t-this okay?” he blurted out through a thick grunt, his voice low and guttural. My eyes fluttered closed just hearing his tone drop in the midst of pleasure. Unable to respond with anything but whining, I captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

When our lips wrapped together, his movement slowed. Almost as if it took everything in him just to concentrate on our kiss. I felt him sit up in a familiar position we found ourselves in often in the hallway. His arms slid beneath my back to keep me close against his chest. Mine against his, my heart threatening to beat his through our skin. My weight settled in his lap and I writhed against him, driving him deeper inside of me. Slow, desperate. He hungrily attacked my mouth, his strong arms squeezing tight around my back. Sweat dripped down my neck and between my shoulders, the heat dancing between our bodies. I rolled my hips forward with him, using the crevasse between our bodies to please my own hard arousal. All fear had finally left my body and I wanted nothing more than to fill every gap between us.

“F-fuck,” he muttered out during a brief breath between our lip lock, jutting his hips upward. I could tell in the way his eyebrows knitted and how his teeth bore into his lip that he wouldn't last much longer. With him moving inside me, his fingers dragging along my shoulders, I wouldn't either. His pace quickened when he slid his hands down my back, digging his fingers into my hips. Rolling my head forward, I pressed my sweaty forehead into his shoulder. My lips forced against his skin, trying to drown out the now loud cries that were escaping my lips. Even if I wanted to hold back, I couldn't. All the pressure and new feelings erupted through my body. My stomach tightened, my legs shook around his waist, and it took everything in me not to bite his shoulder. He sputtered out my name in a wave of shaking breath and I thought I was going to lose it. It came out husky, thick from the base of his throat. In a way I had dreamed about, but even fantasies couldn't prepare me for how greedy my name could sound on his tongue.

The knot that tangled in my stomach reminded me that it wasn't much longer I would hear him calling my name that way. Gliding together, my hips grinding into him, every touch a pleasurable zing to each region of my body. My grip around his neck tightened when I felt his fingers dig deeper into my skin. He gripped my hips, thrusting faster until I had to keep my moaning covered with my hand. Even then, my fingers weren't enough. My mewling and panting elicited a shudder from his body. He grabbed at my hips harder, his hips moving faster. His breath quickened, his moans drowning into my shoulder. Through the darkness, I started to see stars from the nerves bubbling in my body. Mondo brought his lips against my ear, biting down on the tender skin along my neck. He licked and bit, and my body shuddered with anticipation of my climax.

Then he fell forward, letting my back crash into his bed, our bodies still fastened together. He grabbed my thighs, driving his hips in a final deep thrust, a loud groan spilling from his lips into my neck. I could feel his member throbbing inside of me, his hips and hands shuddering against my thighs. Mondo brought a hand beside my head against the bed. His shaking arm kept him hovering above me as he rode out the last waves of his climax. I just stared, my body tingling at the way his face contorted in pleasure. My skin prickled from the exasperated breath from his lips. I tried not to be impatient now that he had stopped. But I couldn't help my hips begging for him as he finally slipped from inside of me. I squeezed my thighs around him, careful not to grind too hard against his sensitive area. Enough to let him know that we weren't done here.

As if reading my mind, he slid his hand from my thigh to between my legs, taking my length in his fingers. He stroked me slow at first, his body still shaking from the come down. Each long, tedious movement caused my body to spasm. Which he liked because I caught that smirk tugging at the corner of his lip between tired breaths. I tried to muster up the courage to ask him to go faster. But each time a squeak even threatened to leave my lips, he would press his against mine. Quick, warm kisses. Slow moving fingers. He was driving me crazy. “M-mondo, please,” I moaned finally into his mouth to which he laughed. A short laugh, cut out by his thick, tired breathing.

I drew my hand down my body, wrapping my little fingers around his hand in attempts to guide him. With my hand on his, he began to go a bit faster now. He pressed his forehead into mine and I stared at him with pursed lips and doe eyes through the shadows. Even in the dark, I could see his intense eyes staring back at me. That smile, teeth biting against his bottom lip. I had never felt so desired in my entire life. I felt my legs buckle, my heart pick up pace. My breath choked out in loud, desperate whimpering and he let me. He smiled in that devious way when we were up to no good. When he watched my lips quiver, when he knew he was doing something right. I bucked my hips, taking my hand from his to instead press my palms against his cheeks. His stare was so intent, my heart was about to bust free. My entire body tense up...

And then it happened. That familiar wave of euphoria that greeted me sweetly beneath my covers in the middle of the night. But about eighty times more intense in the hand of another. I almost screamed, but his lips swallowed mine the second I called down. His surprised moaning filled my throat when I kissed him with enough intensity to make up for every moment we had never been together. Warmth dribbled against my stomach. I slowed the motion of my desperate hips when he took his hand from me. After a few long, messy kisses, and low hums, we finally broke lips. I fluttered my eyes closed. "Oh, oh... wow..." It was about the only thing I could manage.

Mondo's arm gave way and he collapsed beside me on the sweat soaked blankets. He breathed out, shutting his eyes for a moment as he wiped the dampness from his neck and chest. When he opened his eyes, he stared right at me. With that pleased smiled and tired eyes. He didn't say anything, too out of breath. But I could tell we shared the same sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS I DID. I FINALLY FINISHED THIS THING. I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR BEING SUCH AN AWFUL UPDATER. AND I'M SO GLAD SOME OF YOU DIDN'T GIVE UP ON ME. THANK YOU THANK YOU. But in all seriousness, thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with this mess and waiting so patiently for updates. I got to a point in writing this fic where at actually became difficult for personal reasons. Not because I didn't like the story, pairing, or fandom, but I was struggling with some personal stuff that didn't put my mind in the right place. All your comments and kudos kept me going, though, and I finally did it! I hope you guys like this ending, and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
